Deku of the Mochi
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Izuku's life changes forever after his mother is nearly crippled by a villain. An old woman gives him a strange fruit that grants him power over mochi. Watch as he becomes a hero like no other. Bad summary just give the story a try. Mochi Mochi no Mi Deku. Possibly deku x momo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, now I know that I have other stories I should be concerned on updating but this hit me like a freight train and I had to get it written down. Whether it'll be good or bad is to be determined but I hope you guys like it. I was watching a one piece clip on Youtube of Luffy vs Katakuri and the idea just hit me. The premise should be obvious by the title but incase you didn't catch it Deku will have a devil fruit. I know there's some out there already but I haven't seen one with this fruit. Anyways I hope you guys like it.**

A young four year old green haired boy was feeling worse than he ever had in his short life. He and his mother had just returned home from the doctors office where he had been told that he was quirkless. 80% of the world was born with some sort of power or another but the unlucky 20% were born regular humans. Safe to say all men were not created equal. That same day at home his mother had made his favorite foods in an attempt to cheer him up.

The poor boy faked a smile and ate his food in silence. Inko knew her son was heartbroken but didn't want to say anything else. She was barely holding it together as it was, she felt like she failed as a mother. She watched sadly as Izuku thanked her for the food with a forced smile and headed to his room.

Like he had done since he could remember the young boy played a video of the number one hero 'All Might' saving civilians from a burning building with a smile on his face. The sound of his room door opening forced him to turn to see his mom standing at the doorway.

"Look mom. All Might saved everyone with a smile on his face." He told her, his small eyes glazing over with tears. The boy quickly found himself being enveloped in a hug by his mother who kept repeating 'I'm so sorry'. In her embrace he finally let the waterworks flow and cried his little heart out. He cried so long and so hard that he never realized when he fell asleep.

Two days later Izuku was walking hand in hand with his mom to the grocery store. The word had somehow gotten out that he was diagnosed quirkless. Those who knew the family sent him and his mom pitying looks as they knew how the minority was treated this day and age. Seeing those looks directed at them only made the young boy feel even worse. It took them about an hour but they had bought everything to make food for the next few days.

On the way back his mom stopped by a small stand selling a variety of sweets. He watched as his mom tried a free sample of mochi. Her eyes lit up and ordered a couple cakes. She turned to him with a small piece and offered it to him. He shook his head no and the pair continued home.

The next six years of his life were monotonous as he'd found himself in the same cycle. Go to school where he'd be bullied by some of the kids for being quirkless, go home and do his homework, go buy food from the grocery store, and pass by the small stand with his mom.

He would never tell his mom this but the owner of the sweets stand scared him slightly. She was an old lady, very old actually. His ten year old mind didn't know how it was possible for her to still be alive. He never voiced his thoughts though as he knew his mother would reprimand him. That and although she was scary looking she was actually very nice to him. She would always let him have a small donut for free and tell his mom how adorable he was. The first time he'd seen her his eyes had been drawn to three things.

Her longer than average red nose, her white hair that had traces of purple in it, and the diagonal scar that ran from the right side of her forehead to the left side of her mouth. He had expected her to be a mean old witch but she was surprisingly kind.

"Izuku" His mom called him, breaking his thoughts. "We're out of vegetables, we're going to have to run down to the supermarket real quick." She tells him. He nodded and went to his room to put his shoes on. When he made it back to the living room she was checking her purse and motioned for him to exit.

As they walked to the store Izuku was having a strange feeling. Something was coming. He'd get brief flashes of color in his sight. Those colors seemed to be moving left to right before stopping. Something was going to happen. Moments later he was proven right as from the corner in front of them a man in a black mask with blades for hands ran to them.

Izuku felt the wind leave his body as the man kicked him and proceeded to take his mother hostage. The young boy watched as cops and some pro heroes proceeded to surround the man but didn't get any closer as he put a blade to her throat.

"Mom!" He yelled and tried to get up only to feel his body get constricted and pulled away by some branches.

"Sorry kid but it's too dangerous to let you get close." Kamui woods, and up and coming hero, told him. "The man is high on some sort of drug and is completely unstable. We don't wanna risk anything setting him off even more." He explained as the cops had their guns pointed at the man.

"Villain!" One of the cops yelled through a microphone "Leave the woman alone and give yourself up. You're completely surrounded. Don't make things worse on yourself."

The man answered by pressing the blade closer to her throat. "Shut up! If you don't get out of my way I'll kill her you hear me?!" He said in crazy manner. The cops stood still not wanting to risk him following through with the threat but kept their guns pointed at him.

Suddenly everyone noticed as his blades seemed to shrink in size rapidly. "Shit!" He yelled realizing that the drug effect was running out. "If I'm going to be put away I might as well make it worth it!" He yelled before he stabbed Inko in her lower back.

As soon as she released a scream of pain the cops opened fire on the man and Kamui Woods dashed down to subdue the man on the off chance that he survived. Izuku watched as a small pool of blood began growing around the downed form of his mother. His screams were overshadowed by the screams of civilians who caught the whole thing and the sounds of the paramedics arriving on the scene. His throat hurt from yelling but he didn't stop. He was angry, distressed, and sad all at once.

If he was stronger he could've stopped him mom from getting hurt. If he'd had a quirk this could've been avoided. Those were the thoughts that plagued his head as he was being lead to the hospital by Kamui Woods and some police officers.

A week later

Izuku sat in the same chair that he'd been sitting in for the past seven days next to his bedridden mother. The doctors had said it was a miracle but she wouldn't be paralyzed. She'd eventually be able to walk again but there'd be some complications. She'd never be able to run or walk for more than a few hours a day. She'd have a wheelchair assigned to her for when she needed it but she wouldn't be losing feeling in her lower half.

He sniffed trying to stop the tears that wanted to come out.

"Izuku" Her soft voice called out to him. "Honey it's ok. I'm alive." She assured him with a smile.

"But… You got hurt…. because of me." He said in between sniffles. "Because I was born quirkless. The kids at school were right. I am a Deku" He said angrily.

"No you're not." She told him calmly.

"I was useless. You got hurt because I couldn't do anything. I was powerless and you were hurt because of it. I'm weak. I couldn't protect you." He cried.

His mom smiled at him. "Sweetie. You're ten years old. Even if you had a quirk the chances of this happened were high. The man was on some sort of drug from what the cops told me. If you'd tried to stop him you would've died." Seeing that he'd stopped crying she continued.

"Don't blame yourself. Besides the doctors said I'll recover. We'll be able to go home soon." She patted his head softly.

"Can you do me a favor Izuku?" He looked up at her. "I've only had this terrible hospital food for the past week. Can you run down to the sweets stand and get me some mochi?" He nodded and took the money out of her purse before promising to be back quickly. His mother smiled at him and told him she'd be waiting for him.

He made sure to wipe his eyes with his sleeve as he exited the hospital. It only took him a few minutes to reach the stand. Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you asked there was no other customers at the stand.

The only person there was the owner. "Good afternoon ma'am." He greeted. She might scare him but he was still polite.

The old woman looked down at him with a small smile. "Hello young man. Buying sweets for your mom? Mochi?" She asked as she recognized him. He didn't answer verbally but nodded in confirmation.

"Excuse me for a moment and I'll get your order." She told him before walking deeper into the building that the stand was extruding from. A few minutes later the woman came back holding two baskets in her hands. One was filled to the brim with mochi and other sweets, while the other one he didn't see anything in.

"Um.. how much will it be?" He asked hoping he'd grabbed enough money.

"It's on the house. Consider it a get well soon gift to your mom. I heard about what happened the other week. I'm so sorry young one." She gave her condolence. The memory of what happened came back full force and he looked down taking deep breaths not wanting to make a scene in front of the old woman.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a grandmotherly voice. He nodded but still didn't look up.

"You blame yourself don't you?" His head snapped up surprise clear in his eyes. "You believe your mom got hurt because of you don't you?" She continued.

"How did you know?" He asked wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"The look in your eyes when I saw you. You remind me of my late brother." She told him. She pointed at the scar on her face.

"See this? I got this when I was a little girl. A bully got mad that my brother beat him up and in retaliation he cut my face. My older brother blamed himself and thought that it was all his fault." She said with a laugh at the end. She looked up into the sky with a wistful look on her face as she took a trip down memory lane. "From that day on he vowed that he'd never be weak again to be able to protect his family." She finished.

Izuku could see the similarities between the woman's brother and himself from how she described him. Everything he was feeling was exactly as she had said. Just like her brother he too felt responsible for what happened to his mom.

"You're the one I've been looking for." She said looking right at him. His face scrunched up in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" He asked not understanding.

She grabbed the second basket and handed it to him, motioning him to look inside. Doing so he came face to face with a large green fruit with strange swirl like patterns on it. Seeing the young boys confusion grow she spoke again.

"That right there is a devil fruit young man." He frowned. A devil fruit? He'd never heard of such a thing.

"It's a special type of fruit that when consumed gives the eater special abilities. The abilities gained vary depending on the type of fruit you eat. All at the expense of losing the ability to swim."

Izuku held onto every word, completely enthralled by the story. His heart was pounding in his chest as his mind raced with the possibilities. "Where I come from there's thousands of these, but the time of devil fruits has long since passed."

Hearing that last bit of information he stopped his train of thoughts as a new thought entered. "not to be rude but how old are you?" He asked.

The woman stopped and grabbed her chin, closing her eyes in concentration. "I forgot hahahah" She laughed in amusement. Izuku sweat dropped as the old woman composed herself.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. This is my dear brothers devil fruit. The Mochi Mochi no Mi. It granted him the ability to create, control, and transform into mochi. At first it might sound lame or even useless but with this he became one of the strongest men I ever knew. So powerful it was said that his back never touched the floor in battle." She told him with pride. She added the last bit as she knew he liked to lounge around on his back and eat donuts. The thought brought a smile to her face.

Izuku though young could tell by how she spoke how much her brother must have meant to her. That itself brought up another question.

"Why me?"

She didn't miss a beat in answering. "Because you remind me of him. I've been looking for someone like him to pass his fruit to so that his spirit may live on. I can tell I don't have much time left. So Izuku." She said surprising him that she knew his name. Though it shouldn't be that much of a surprise as she knew his mom kinda well. "Will you take the fruit and carry on his legacy?" She asked.

Izuku grabbed the fruit and held it up to eye level. "_I'm quirkless. If she's telling the truth and it really can grant me power I can protect my mom. She'll never get hurt again."_ He thought. "I will." He said with conviction and took it down in one bite.

Only to hold his throat in disgust as it goes down. The old lady meanwhile laughs to herself as she watches him pass the fruit down. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, devil fruits taste horrible." She tells him amused.

He glares lightly at her but wipes his mouth and spits to the side, trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth. He looks down at his body before looking at his arms. He didn't feel any different.

"I'm sure you'll figure out how to use it soon enough. Now shouldn't you be taking those sweets to your mom?" She asks making his eyes widen.

"Oh man you're right." He says panicking as he grabs the basket and heads out, though he stops right before the exit. He put the basket down, turned around and bowed deeply. "Thank you very much ma'am! I promise I'll use the fruit to do good by my family like your brother did. In his memory I promise my back will never touch the ground!" He finished before grabbing the basket and running out.

The old woman watches him run in the direction of the hospital with a determined look on his face. She smiled before beginning to pack everything up and closing up shop. She waved at a few young people who knew her from the area before walking into an alley and pulling out a mirror.

The mirror glowed slightly before removing her reflection and showing a colorful world on the other side. She grabbed a rock before stepping into it. On the other side she looked back and threw the rock at the mirror shattering it. She smiled and laid down on the ground as he breathing became heavier. "Katakuri-nii-san. I finally found someone like you to give the fruit to. I'll tell you all about him soon." She said before the light in her eyes faded.

Next day Midoriya household.

Izuku woke up earlier than usual, a frown on his face. He'd had the strangest dream. He was watching a battle between a man in a straw hat and a giant man with a scarf around the lower half of his face. The strange thing was the abilities the larger man was using were oddly familiar. He stopped as he remembered the previous day with the old woman.

"That was her brother." he said to himself. "He was using the Mochi Mochi no Mi powers." He added. He brought his hand up and remembered how the large man had changed the shape of his arm.

To his amazement his arm turned almost white as it turned into mochi. Then to his horror it began to seemingly melt. He panicked and shook his hand in an attempt to stop it from falling off. "_Stop stop stop stop_" He screamed in his mind. And just like that the mochi turned back into the familiar form of his arm.

He let out a deep breath and laid back down. He closed his eyes and replayed the parts of the battle he had seen. The man turned his arms into a mace and somehow coated it in a black substance to add power to it. He was able to stretch his arms and mold the size of them as well. Thought the most amazing in his mind was how he was able to somehow create holes in his body to dodge attacks. He wondered if that's the level he'd be able to get to.

"Well I promised the old woman I'd carry on his legacy so I guess it's time to start training. No one will never get hurt because of me again." He said before spending the rest of the day training his new powers.

**So that's the first chapter. In case you didn't know who the old woman was it was Brulee. As I said earlier I wanted to use a fruit that hadn't been done before and to my knowledge it hasn't. As for the pairing I'm actually thinking of using Momo in this one. But anyways tell me what you guys think, what you guys would like to see. Leave it in a review or feel free to PM me. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! We back with another chapter. I'm actually glad you guys liked the story premise, a lot of you have some concerns regarding what will happen to Izuku's character. Don't worry he's not suddenly going to have a growth spurt making him 16 feet tall with bulging muscles or anything like that. Apart from that a lot of people want Ochako to be part of the pairing since her favorite food is Mochi. I'll think about it. Anyways hopefully you guys like it and continue to leave reviews. It really does give authors motivation to continue writing. Anyways let's get on with it.**

Four years have passed since the day our green haired protagonist ate the strange fruit. In that time a lot has changed. Now fourteen Izuku stood a little taller, no where near the size of Brulee's brother mind you, but at a good 5'5. He's lost most of his baby fat around his face and has also toned up a bit due to daily exercise he's done.

All of that wasn't the biggest change in his life however. True to their words his mom was making a great albeit slow recovery. She couldn't run but could walk on her own for a few hours before needing to sit down. When going out she still had to take the wheelchair as the doctors advised her to do so in case of emergencies. Though there was still a long road ahead of them he was happy to know that with enough physical therapy maybe she wouldn't need the wheelchair at all in the future.

Another change was in regards to his power. Almost every day since he ate the Mochi Mochi no Mi he'd have movie like dreams about the woman's brother. Katakuri as he'd learned he was called. It was almost like he was watching the man's life. He didn't know if that was normal and couldn't exactly ask since the woman who gave him the power was no longer around. The dreams varied from exciting battles to watching the man eat donuts in private. He now understood why he was given free donuts when his mom would stop for sweets.

Being the hero enthusiast that he was he made sure to write down the dreams/visions in as much detail as possible when waking up. A good idea on his part as they definitely came in handy for training.

It had taken a while to get the hang of it down but he was making progress. He would no longer 'melt' as soon as he turned into Mochi. At the present time he could stretch his limbs a considerable distance. He hadn't measured exact distance because he didn't have anywhere with enough space. He also learned how to transform parts of his body into different shapes. He could make a morning star similar to the one Katakuri would constantly make.

Rearranging his body to avoid attacks took a little longer than making shapes though. It took over a year to be able to create a hole in his body without having to consciously think about it. In the end he had to grab a small rubber ball and throw it at a wall in front of him then wait for it to bounce back at him. Right before it would hit him he'd try and let it pass through him. It wasn't the best training technique but it worked.

The use of that technique however always brought a frown on his face. He'd seen Katakuri do it at such a speed that it was almost impossible to keep track of. In the battle with the straw hat, who he'd learned was called Luffy, he manipulated his body fast enough to keep up with the red blurs that was Luffy's attack.

Even with all that progress under his belt there was still one thing that he hadn't made any progress on. He couldn't coat any part of his body with that black substance he'd seen. That simple application seemed to boost the damage and power of their attacks. It also seemed that the black substance wasn't exclusive to his fruit as Luffy could do it as well.

Izuku grabbed a nearby notebook titled 'devil fruit analysis' and looked over his previous entry. The last thing he'd written about was the strange colors he'd see. At first it happened when his eyes were closed and he focused or suddenly when someone was close by. He recalled how on the day of the attack, right before the villain appeared he'd seen random color in his vision. It moved left to right before stopping. The colors represented presence and movement. It was almost like he knew someone was coming.

The colors in his vision were happening a lot more frequently now and more detailed. Occasionally he'd be in his room when he'd see a green outline of a hand reaching for a similarly green outlined door. Moments later his mom would be walking into the room asking about dinner.

It was like he was getting a glance into the future. He stopped reading and put the notebook down, a look of realization dawning on him. It would make sense then how Katakuri could dodge the attacks that fast and accurately. He would see them coming and move his body accordingly ahead of time.

He scribbled in his notebook furiously, writing down the different ways he could test that theory out. Could there be a way to gain that kind of foresight? How far into the future was Katakuri seeing? It had to be more than just tiny glimpses like him. If he could get to that level it could help him use the fruit to its fullest capabilities.

As he finished writing down his thoughts a flash of green once again appeared in his minds eye. He closed the notebook and threw it under his bed in a hurry, a second later his mom peeked her head in.

"Sweetie I have to go to the store and buy some more rice I'll be back in a bit ok?" She told him. "I'll probably stop by for some sweets too." She said with a happy look on her face.

"Do you want me to go with you? Don't forget your chair. Make sure you have your phone and call me if.." He was cut off by his mom who had a fake look of annoyance on her face.

"I'm just partially crippled I'm not completely helpless you know." She told him.

"Alright but still call if you need me." He told her as she headed out. He let out a breath. "_If I didn't have that strange light in my vision she'd have seen what I was writing."_ He thought to himself.

He hadn't told his mom about his power yet. It wasn't that he didn't want her to know, it was the fact that she'd worry once he told her and she'd start doting on him a lot more. It would make training difficult with his mom worrying about him.

He had a feeling however that she knew or at the very least suspected something though. She'd give him a strange look whenever he'd tell her he was going to the library to study when in reality he was heading to an abandoned building on the other side of town. It was the only place where nobody would see him and he could practice controlling his mochi.

He would tell her soon though. It was almost time to apply to U.A and that's when he'd tell her. His smile dropped slightly at the last part his mom had said. The day after he'd gotten the fruit Brulee had disappeared. She had told him she didn't have much time left so he assumed it had finally come.

In an attempt to thank her for what she'd done for him he'd say a small prayer for her every morning before starting his day. Shaking his head of those thoughts he headed to the shower to prepare for the day.

2 hours later he was once again on his way to the abandoned building he'd claimed as his own training ground. It was the perfect place for now, but he knew he'd have to switch spots for the more destructive techniques. In the meantime it worked well enough for him to practice learning Katakuri's fighting style.

Half an hour later as he walked through the slums of the city he could feel eyes following him as he walked. He wasn't exactly in the safest part of the city but this is the first time someone has actually attempted to follow him. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Behind him a few hundred feet two red human outlines were leaning up against a wall trying to look inconspicuous.

He opened his eyes and kept walking. As he got to the building he made no indication that he knew he was being followed and headed inside. "_The should be here soon_" He thought as he walked up to the second floor.

As he waited for his soon to be victims he went through a set of katas doing his best to imitate Katakuri's fighting style which revolved around fast punches and hard kicks. He had been doing his best to increase his speed as well and he was proud to say it was coming along well.

"Well look what we have here." A raspy voice came from behind him. Looking behind him he saw two men twirling knives in their hands looking down at him. Malicious smirks on their faces. "A kid in the wrong place practicing karate or something." He continued before he and his partner broke out in laughter.

"You're quirkless huh brat?" The other man asked. "Save yourself a lifetime of disappointment and get out of here kid this is our turf. Make sure to leave any money your mom might have given you too." He added

Izuku stared back at the men, a serious expression on his face. "Make me."

The two adults frown. "Fine, you want to die young you'll die young." The first man who spoke rushed at him knife ready to slash him. It was no use as he pretty much telegraphed his movement which made it easy for him do sidestep.

As soon as he moved a red fist shape appeared in his vision. He ducked under the punch that was coming, spun around and kicked upwards. Turning his leg into mochi he extended it rapidly kicking the man in the chin. His head flew back, blood flying out of his mouth as his body was shot into the air.

Izuku wasn't done yet however as he swung his hand at the man, extending his arm and turning his hand into the signature morning star Katakuri was fond of using. He wished he could've added the black coating but it would do for now. The mochi construct hit the man with enough force that he was shot into the wall, leaving spider cracks in it. The man dropped to the floor, his eyes having rolled into the back of his head.

"Now it's just you." Izuku told the man as he turned around. Unsurprisingly the man's eyes were wide as saucers, now having realized they had picked with the wrong person. Izuku watched the many expressions on the mans face. It went from shock, to fright, to resolve. The thug grit his teeth and rushed forward to thrust the blade at him.

Unfortunately for him it was no use. Izuku kicked the mans wrist forcing him to drop the knife before spinning and kicking the man in the chest pushing him back a few feet. The man dropped to a knee trying to get air into his body as that kick had winded him. Izuku's leg was turning into mochi as he prepared to finish it off but stopped as he remembered something.

It was a technique he hadn't tried yet that he'd seen in one of his dreams. He took a deep breath and willed his arms and torso into mochi. He almost became giddy when he looked up and saw six tendrils above him take the shape of his fists. As the man was finally getting up on his feet he willed them to attack. All six extra fists attacked rapidly at different intervals making dodging almost impossible. Apart from that his own two original fists also added to the damage. In a matter of seconds over a hundred punches were landed.

Willing the mochi back into his body he took a couple deep breaths while looking at the damage. The man was out cold, his face bloodied and body bruised. Increasing the size of his hand he gathered the two men and shot them out of the nearest window. They'd survive, a few broken bones and a bruised ego but they'd survive.

"Wasn't much of a challenge. This power is amazing." He said to himself as he clenched his fist in front of his face. Patting himself on the back for a few more seconds he shook his head and went back to training.

**The next day at school**

"Now I hope you've all thought long and hard about your future and where you want to be." Their teacher began as he looked through the stack of papers in his hand. He flipped through a couple before looking back at the class.

"Oh who am I kidding you're all going for heroics aren't you?" He asked rhetorically throwing all of the papers on his desk. The classroom went wild with cheers, some of the kids even displayed their quirks in their excitement. He raised his hands and waved them up and down in an attempt to calm them down.

"Bakugo" He called out. "You actually applied to U.A didn't you?" He asked the sandy blond. Immediately the class broke out into mutters.

"He may be an asshole but he has a shot to make it in." One student commented.

"With an attitude like his I doubt it." Another added.

"Well he has a pretty powerful quirk so he's almost guaranteed to get in." Another pitched their two cents.

"Yeah I already aced the mock exam. You extras can bet I'm gonna be the first person at U.A to come from this dump of a school." Bakugo replied, small explosions going off in his hands.

"Actually, Midoriya." The teacher called out, ignoring Bakugo's insults to the others and the school as the staff usually did. "You applied to U.A too it looks like." At that the class once again broke out. Though rather than praise and kind words everyone began laughing, scoffing in some cases.

"Midoriya is quirkless he'll never get in. I'll be surprised if they even let him take the entrance exam." One of Bakugo's friends said between laughs.

"They're gonna laugh at him harder than we are." Another replied.

"The nerd can do whatever he wants but in the end he's still a quirkless nobody. He'll learn his lesson soon enough." Bakugo said out loud while giving Izuku a hard glare.

Had he never obtained the Mochi Mochi no Mi maybe he'd be crying in shame right now at the harsh words his classmates were sending his way, but things had changed. No one knew about his power and he intended to keep it that way until necessary.

He sat back in his chair, one leg folded on top of the other while his arms were crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were closed and stayed that way until finally the teacher calmed everyone down and made them give him a half assed apology.

At the end of the day as he was packing up his things he could feel the stare of Bakugo on his back but paid it no mind. He knew for certain that the boy would try and say something to him. Sure enough as he was at the front gate of the school a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. He'd seen it coming but decided against doing something about it as he didn't want to raise suspicions.

"Listen here nerd I'm only going to say this one more time. No matter how much you try you'll always be a powerless loser. Withdraw your application from U.A and you'll save yourself the humiliation."

Izuku turned his head to stare back at the boy but didn't reply. He shook the hand off his shoulder and continued home. He didn't have time to think about Bakugo's empty threats, he was thinking of how his mom would react when he told her tonight about his power. He even went as far as to take a different route than his usual to think a little more.

Unknown to him that action would shape the world in a completely different way.

The talk with his mom that night went almost as he expected. His mom was both thrilled and upset at the same time. Sure enough she was upset with him for eating a strange fruit from someone without going to her first. He had technically accepted food from a stranger when he was ten. Her concern was valid, it could've been poisonous.

On the other side she was thrilled because although he was still technically quirkless he now had the ability to be a hero like he'd always dreamed of. She didn't seem so excited at first when she asked what his power was and he told her he could turn into mochi. However, after a quick demonstration she had stars in her eyes the way he used to when he'd see a pro hero when he was younger.

She even went as far as to make his favorite food. As he laid in bed that night a few thoughts plagued his mind. "_I have ten months before the entrance exam. In that time I need to improve my foresight, quicken my reflexes to use my mochi more efficiently, and how to use the black substance. Hopefully tonight's dream will shed some light on it._" He thought to himself before he turned his lamp off and went to bed.

In ten months he'd stun everyone and show them who the future number one hero was.

**And that where I'll stop chapter two. You guys got a little peek at what he's able to do and how he's progressing. His observation haki at the moment is similar to how Luffy's was during the fight. No clear images of the future but he'll get there. He's seen all of Katakuri's techniques but just because he knows of them doesn't mean he can use all of them. Awakening will come in the future not just yet.**

**Also in regards to One for All, in case you missed it no he won't be getting it. It'll be going to the person who was originally next in line to get it. I have plans for him too. You guys know who I'm talking about. **

**Next chapter we'll see the entrance exam and you'll get to see a little more from him. As for the hero name, I think I'm going to keep it as 'Deku' as a way of saying 'fuck you' to everyone who called him that thinking he was powerless. For his hero costume I think I'll incorporate the design Katakuri had on the back of his vest as a sort of tribute to him.**

**Anyways that's all for this chapter let me know if you guys have ideas for the story or anything you'd like to see. Feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we back. So I'm glad this story has been received well and a lot of you have given great input. The general consensus is that you want his hero name to be 'Katakuri' and gave genuinely good reasons for wanting it. As such I'll be going with it. Anyways after this chapter I'm going to be updating my path of a hero story so the next chapter won't be as fast as these last two have been. Anyway's this is the entrance exam chapter so there will be a little more action than in the last two. As for the pairing I haven't decided if Uraraka will be in it but there's a good chance she might. I just need a good way to get it done. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

The time had finally come. The past few years had all been leading to this moment. Today was the day of the U.A entrance exam. Apart from the first few months after getting the Mochi Mochi no Mi these last ten months were by far the most brutal in terms of training. All of those hours he spent training however had paid off. His control over mochi was great. He had been able to replicate a lot of Katakuri's techniques. All but a handful of them were doable. The others he could do but his body wasn't physically capable of maximizing the damage the techniques were designed for.

When he wasn't training with his control over mochi he was in the gym that was on the base floor of his apartment building. He realized early on that other than foresight he'd also need a lot of physical strength to use his power to the fullest.

Midoriya had also finally learned what that black substance he'd see in the dreams was. It was something called busoshoku haki. Unfortunately for him the name is all he'd gotten. No specifics on how to actually apply it.

He was disappointed but not completely surprised. He'd had the fruit and the dreams/visions for almost five years now. If he recalled correctly Katakuri was somewhere between forty and fifty in all of the visions he'd seen. If he really was seeing the mans memories or experiences it could take a while before he got to a memory that'd teach him how to use it. Still it wasn't all that bad, while he didn't know how to use busoshoku yet he did learn something else.

He had something called kenbunshoku haki. It's what allowed him to catch those short glimpses into the future in the form of colored outlines. What really surprised him though was that he had it even before he'd eaten the devil fruit. He briefly wondered if maybe that was his quirk but ruled it out as it would've been caught by any doctor.

Apart from discovering it's name his kenbunshoku haki had also improved. He still saw silhouettes in color and outlines but on the rare occasion he'd get a second or two of actual images. That had started one day a few months ago when he'd been training in the abandoned house. Apparently the damage he'd caused by slamming the thugs into the wall had been worse than he thought.

As he was training molding his body to let items pass through him it happened. He threw the ball and instantly had a vision of a part of the roof collapsing above him. It was much more useful than the outlines he currently saw. He tried to replicate it but found that he couldn't even if he concentrated. Only outlines.

He'd later found out that the actual solid visions would come only when he was in danger of being critically injured. He made sure to write that down in his notebook for future reference. In his dreams he had seen that Katakuri could seemingly see into the future at will. In an effort to reach that level he made sure to use his Kenbunshoku haki whenever possible.

To make up for the lack of busoshoku haki he'd looked into the composition of mochi and learned that if left out long enough it could harden. It took him a couple days but he learned how to change the solidity of his mochi just to add a little more power. It was no where near the level he wanted but it was a start.

Now it was time to show everyone who he was. He entered the prestigious school and saw everyone in their school's respective PE uniforms as they'd been instructed to wear. He looked around to see if there was anyone he knew around but no luck. He knew that Bakugo would be here but had no desire to sit next to him.

He shrugged and continued on his way. He looked around and noticed everyone walking in a single direction. Since he didn't know where everything was he figured he'd follow them. Five minutes into his walk he noticed a brown haired short girl just a few inches shorter than him walking before she suddenly seemed to lose her balance.

He watched in mild amusement as she flailed her arms around in an attempt to keep herself outright. In the end she lost the battle and began her decent. Or at least she would have, as soon as Izuku saw her falling his arm extended without thinking. His hand increased in size and wrapped around her before putting her back upright.

"_At least Bakugo wasn't here to see that_" he thought to himself as he walked over to her.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" She nodded "Was that you who helped me?" She asked.

"Yeah I saw you falling and just gave you a hand." He told her.

"Thanks" She told him with a big smile "Was that your quirk? What was it? It felt like some sort of paste." She asked in rapid succession.

The green haired young man nodded. "Yup that was my quirk. Mochi." He looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them before willing his arm to turn white and stretch. Retracting it he looked back up at the girl who now sported stars in her eyes and a watery mouth.

"You alright there?" He asked snapping his fingers in front of her face. The girl snapped out of her trance and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry it's just that mochi is my favorite food. You're so lucky to have that as a quirk. My name is Uraraka Ochako by the way." she said bowing at the end.

Izuku sweat dropped but responded. "Midoriya Izuku nice to meet you. What's your quirk if you don't mind me asking."

Her face lost its red hue. "Zero gravity. I remove the effects of gravity of anything I touch with the pads of my fingers. But if I use it for too long I end up getting sick." she explained. He nodded and instinctively began thinking of all of the possibilities of a quirk like that. No matter how much he tried to get rid of that habit it just wouldn't go away.

He was broken from his thoughts when she spoke again. "Well I'm sorry but I have to go meet up with a friend she's probably waiting for me. It was nice meeting you Midoriya-kun hopefully we both make it in." She told him before running off.

"Uraraka." He called out making her turn around. She had a curious look on her face that quickly changed to happiness when made a small cake slice out of mochi and threw it softly at her. She caught it, stars once again in her eyes.

"Thank you!" She yelled as she took a bite and took off. He shook his head in amusement before continuing on at his own pace. Eventually he made it to one of the receptionists who handed him a form indicating what field he'd be in. Apparently everyone had been separated into one of four different fields. They were told to head to the auditorium for a brief overview of the exam before the actual thing.

The test was relatively straight forward. There was four different robot types they could encounter each worth a different amount. Either one, two, three, or zero points. The more robots you destroyed the more points you'd accumulate. Simple.

Sometime during the explanation a student with glasses and overly stiff hand motions had spoken out about a mistake on their paper regarding the zero pointer. Present Mic, who was the administrator of this portion of the exam explained about the zero pointer.

"_That doesn't make sense_" He thought to himself. "_Why make something that big if it isn't worth any points? It's either a trap or there's some deeper meaning behind it_". Ten minutes later the presentation was finished and everyone was escorted to their respective gates for the exam to begin. Izuku stood in front of the gate with the rest of the participants, bouncing on the balls of his feet getting ready. "Here we go." He said softly to himself as he closed his eyes. He saw the red silhouette of the gate open but the people stayed in place. Sure enough the gate opened.

"Go!" Present Mic yelled. The moment the gate was opened enough for him to squeeze through he moved. Izuku ran through the small opening and jumped. His entire being turned into mochi which he used to move faster as opposed to running. He'd seen Katakuri use the same technique to stop Luffy from showing his mom a broken picture. Materializing his head at the front he willed the mochi to move faster.

Back with the group at the starting line most of the contestants were looking confused as this wasn't the usual one two three go that they were accustomed to. Everyone looked up to see Present Mic grinning madly. "What? There are no countdowns during a villain attack. Go go go!" He yelled making hand motions to everyone. Finally everyone seemed to realize that they were behind and ran in.

Far up ahead Izuku had already managed to destroy eight of the three point robots. Grabbing onto the top of a building he let his mochi propel him into the air, right above a one pointer. Letting gravity do its job he increased the size of his hand and turned it into a morning star. Making sure to change its solidity he swung his arm down and smiled when the robot broke into pieces.

He frowned as he saw many of the pieces flying in the direction of some of the students who had managed to finally make it. Most of them were distracted by looking for robots that they didn't notice things around them. Using his other arm he extended it before it branched out into three arms, each grabbing a participant and moving them out of the way of the shrapnel.

Letting them go once they were safe he climbed to the top of a building looking for more targets. It didn't take long to find a group of three pointers in the distance.

"_That's easy points but they're too far for me to run to. By the time I get there they'll probably already be destroyed. I can' t risk trying to use buzz cut mochi to get there. I can't control it at the speed necessary for it to be effective._" He thinks to himself.

He looked to his left and to his right. "That's it." He said out loud. He extended his arms to hold the edges of each building. Letting more mochi flow he jumped backwards off the building he was on and took a few more steps just for an extra push. Those around him watched as his arms stretched out, similar to how a slingshot looked before being fired.

"Mochi slingshot" Everyone heard as he stopped resisting and let his arms pull his body. The moment he picked up enough speed he let go of his grip on the buildings and soared through the air in the direction of the robots.

He was approaching them rapidly. Flipping his body in midair so his legs were in front he willed the mochi to manifest. "Willow Mochi." His right leg extended before braking apart into ten and hardening. Making them all attack at rapid intervals the robots broke apart in seconds due to the barrage.

"That's thirty points already." He said as he landed. Feeling the ground shake near him he turned around and saw two two pointers walking about. They were in pretty close range to him and seemed to have him in their sights. "Wait until they line up." He murmured watching the two robots come near him.

As they took more steps inching closer to him he planted his feet and cocked his right arm back. His forearm began to grow slowly before the turning a reddish orange color, getting lighter the longer he held it. Finally once the two robots were lined up he attacked. "Yaki Mochi" He punched.

Those who were around watched with different expressions on their faces as his right arm flew off of his body right up to the elbow. What was more impressive, or frightful depending on who you asked was that the fist he shot caught fire while in the air before going through both robots with ease.

**Monitor room**

In the dark room stood a group of well known pro heroes watching the entrance exam go down. The first is the current number one hero. He's taller than your average man with slicked back blond hair with two tufts that stick up above his head. He wears a blue tight body suit with red stripes that resemble a 'Y' at the chest. Toshinori Yagi known to the world as 'All Might'.

Sitting down next to him was a tired looking man with bags under his eyes. He wore black pants with a matching black long sleeved shirt and a grey scarf around his neck. He's the underground hero 'Eraserhead'.

Next up is a man with a black mask with golden jaw guards as well as matching golden ear guards. He wears a tan cloak that covers most of his body, the area over his torso and the high collar resemble a double breasted trench coat. He's pro hero Ectoplasm.

Next is arguably the most popular and most attractive female hero in the game. She wears a black leotard over a flesh colored body suit along with black thigh high stockings as well as black high heeled boots. To finish off the ensemble she wears a small red mask outlining her eyes as well as a handcuff on each wrist. She's the 18+ only hero Midnight.

Finally the smallest member of the group. He seems to be a combination of a large rat, a small bear, or a medium sized dog. He wears a white long sleeved shirt and red tie under a black vest. To finish his look he has black matching pants along with some brown timbs. This was the principal of U.A high. Nezu.

"There's some good talent this year." Midnight commented as she watched the participants take out robots left and right.

Ectoplasm nodded. "Right. Quite a few of them have some powerful quirks. Like this one." He said pointing to a screen. Everyone turns their attention to one of the screens. It showed the image of a sandy blond haired student using an explosion quirk to take down robots quickly.

"He's got talent that's for sure. His attitude however, will certainly be a hindrance to him in the future." Eraserhead commented. Everyone nodded with the mans observation as hearing the kid scream 'die' to one of the robots with a sadistic look on his face told it all. That and he currently had no rescue points under his belt.

"Look at this one too." Midnight spoke again pointing at another screen. This one showed the moment when Izuku used 'Yaki Mochi' to destroy the two robots coming his way.

"Hmm." Nezu said while scratching his chin. "He inflated his forearm until the pressure caused it to explode. It then moved fast enough that the friction from the air hitting the fist caused it to catch on fire. Very impressive." He commented before looking over at the tired looking man.

"Aizawa, what is his quirk?"

The man flipped through a few forms from the section the kid was in before putting it out in front of him. "Mochi."

This caused some eyebrows to be raised. "It's such a simple quirk that one would instantly write off as useless compared to some of the others we've seen" The scruffy man continued.

All Might chipped in next. "True, but the way he uses it makes you see otherwise." He looked back at the screen. "But what is he going to do now? He's missing half of his arm."

The heroes watched in both shock and amazement as the green haired boy brought his arm up to face level and created another arm out of mochi. They watched as the mochi took the shape of the arm before turning solid.

"Did…did the kid just regrow his arm?" Ectoplasm asked clearly surprised.

"It looks like the mochi replaces whatever limb he loses and then literally turns into skin and bone." Midnight commented "What the hell kind of mochi is that?" She wondered. All but one were slightly creeped out by the display.

"How interesting!" Nezu yelled in excitement. "But let's see how they react to this." He commented before pressing a button next to him. He sat back and watched the screens as four zero pointers were about to appear. One at each designated field.

Back in the arena with Izuku things were going well. He'd destroyed quite a bit more robots even while bailing out some of the less aware people.

"Sixty six points. I think that should be enough." He said to himself as he looked around. There wasn't too many robots now that they were this far into the exam. it didn't bother him though as he figured he'd done enough to secure himself a spot at U.A.

As he was going to find a nice place to sit the ground started shaking and buildings began to crumble. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the newest 'villain' that had appeared. It towered over anything they'd seen so far and looked a lot more durable than the others.

Faster too. It moved forward and threw a punch down near him. He quickly grabbed two girls near him and used his mochi to get them out of the way. Once safe the two girls ran off along with the other examinees who realized their quirks wouldn't help them against something like this.

As the participants ran past him he noticed the short brown haired girl from earlier had half of her body stuck under some debris from the last attack the robot had shot. No one stopped to help the girl even as she tried her hardest to free herself.

He looked up and noticed the robot getting closer to her. "_I'm not helpless anymore. No one will be hurt because of my lack of power anymore._" He thought to himself as he ran towards the girl. He quickly wrapped the girls upper body in mochi and forcibly pulled her out. She winced as her bottom half was probably in pain but made no other sounds.

"Uhhh thanks again." She moaned out.

"Don't mention it. Can you walk?" He asked as he put her down. She shakily stood up and nodded. "Good get out of here I'll take care of this."

She looked up at the giant and then him. She was going to ask how but the look on his face stopped her. He didn't look scared, anxious, or nervous. His eyes were narrowed and his arms crossed.

"Good luck Midoriya-kun. I owe you one. I'll pay you back one day." She told him before heading in the opposite direction of him. He didn't respond as he kept his eyes on the robot. The pulled its arm back and attacked. As the punch neared it's target he acted.

The punch hit nothing but air. Izuku now stood off to the side, arms still crossed as he looked for any weak spots in the metal. Unfortunately almost every inch of it seemed to be reinforced. Moving quickly he jumped on the arm of the machine and ran up the arm towards the head. Within seconds he was at the top and pulled his arm back.

Extending the size of his arm and changing the solidity he shot the giant fist forward into the head of the machine. It managed to dent it but other than that the robot regained its balance and set its sights on him again. Not shrinking his arm he punched again, meeting the punch of the machine. The two fists were in a deadlock until the mochi began to crack when the back of the robot arm used thrusters in the back to increase it's pressure.

Izuku's fist was pushed back and he had to quickly jump out of the way or else get crushed.

"_Damn this thing._" He thought with a frown. If Katakuri were here he'd destroy this thing without breaking a sweat. How was he supposed to protect anyone as a hero when he couldn't beat a stupid robot. He grit his teeth in anger as the feeling of being useless once again took hold. He hadn't felt this way since eating the fruit.

He stared back at the robot with anger in his eyes. "_This thing isn't going to beat me_" he yelled in his mind. He gripped the two buildings to his sides and shot himself into the sky once more. On the way down he remembered the villain attack that left his mom partially paralyzed, the feeling of being weak that he never wanted to feel again.

As he came down at increasing speeds he morphed his arm into a giant morning star. "I'll never be weak again!" He yelled. Suddenly his arm changed color. Starting at the top all the way to the bottom of his morning star the mochi took on a black hue. He could feel the change instantly. His mochi was stronger now, much stronger than it had ever been.

He swung his arm down and watched in satisfaction as this time his arm completely destroyed the machine. As he landed on the ground he morphed his arm back to normal and inspected it closely. It was completely covered in Busoshoku Haki. He closed his eyes and took the time to feel what it was like.

After a minute or so he opened them and forced the haki to recede. Then once more he made a fist and smiled as the black armor reappeared. Right as he let it go again the voice of Present Mic was heard letting all examinees know the exam was over.

Now to wait for his results.

**Alright so I'm going to end it there. He finally managed to unlock Armament Haki. I wanted to make it so that he couldn't just say 'Appear' and it would happen. I wanted it to happen in response to a need rather than a desire. But anyways what did you guys think? As always if you guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to let them be known. A lot of you have already pitched a lot of great ones. You can feel free to leave them in a review or PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I said I was updating the other story, and I did start. However, midway through I took a break and the desire to continue this one got strong so I continued. I'm glad you guys are liking how Izuku's progressing and how his character has changed throughout the years. This chapter will start U.A and hopefully you guys like the interactions. Not much action in this one as opposed to the last one but hopefully still enjoyable. Anyways let's get on to the chapter.**

A couple of days later we find Izuku lounging at home watching something on tv. It was a documentary on how quirks came to be and how All Might changed the game. Well, watching was kind of stretching it. He was half paying attention as sometime during the documentary his mind had begun to remember another dream sequence. This was of a young Katakuri. A few years younger than he is currently perhaps. It took place right after Brulee was injured by those bullies her brother had beaten up.

In this dream young Katakuri had gotten his hands on a giant trident. He'd robbed it from a man who was foolishly trying to rob him. In no time at all he was able to incorporate the trident with his mochi.

"_Would it be possible for me to replicate it and use it like a support item?"_ Izuku wondered rubbing his chin. Some heroes used guns and managed to get away with it. What would be the harm? He thought before he remembered a dream from a few years ago.

Katakuri had managed to actually hit Luffy with it on the mans side and took out a nice chunk. He winced as he imagined the pain both men must have felt taking a hit from it. "_I'll probably get heavily fined or it'll get banned outright if I use it like him. If I take a chunk out of someone there's a chance they'd revoke my hero license as well._" He thought.

That lead to another thought. How did the man manage to keep the trident in his body. If he remembered correctly he would summon it from his arm when he needed it, but it was almost as big as he was tall. How exactly did that work? His thoughts were interrupted as his mom walked in, taking heavy breaths as she held her hand out.

"It's here." She managed. In her hand was a white envelope with the U.A logo on the front. She handed him the letter with shaky arms and waited for him to open it. Not seeing any point in dragging it out he ripped it open and watched as a small cylinder fell out and hit the ground. Picking it up he placed it on the dining table and pressed the only button on it.

A bright light comes from the disk hitting the nearest wall projecting the image of a room. Izuku raises an eyebrow wondering what this was before the image moves down to show a small rodent in a suit.

"Hello young Midoriya. As you may or may not know my name is Nezu. I'm the principal of U.A high." He introduced himself to the camera. Of course Izuku already knew who he was. Growing up he'd taken the time to look into U.A closely.

"First let me congratulate you on your stellar performance. You managed to score sixty six villain points." Izuku nodded in satisfaction. He knew he had counted correctly.

"However that wasn't all there was to the exam." Nezu continued "There was one other parameter of the entrance exam. The rescue portion. An important quality any hero should have is the willingness to save those in need. Take a look." The image on the wall changed to multiple times throughout the exam that he'd moved some participants out of harms way.

"Apart from the villain points you managed to score thirty four rescue points giving you a grand total of one hundred. Taking all of this into consideration you've been placed in class 1-A. Congratulations and welcome to your hero academia." Nezu finished before the light died down.

The video stopped and he was immediately hugged by his mother who was crying tears of joy while saying how proud of him she was. He looked up with a smile. "_I made it._" He didn't doubt his ability but having it confirmed just made it feel real.

The next few days consisted of him going to the down stairs gym to work on his muscle. While having mochi helped out tremendously he knew he needed more raw power. On the bench press he was currently doing 155lb. He would do ten reps per set and four sets. Considering he weighed 125 lbs he was doing good. Over the past few months he'd steadily been increasing the weight.

He didn't want to become as big as, say, All Might but wanted enough muscle to use the more powerful mochi techniques effectively.

The month passed by in a flash. In that time he'd spent most of his time working out his muscle and his cardio by going on morning runs and taking the correct protein. He was glad to see that his work was paying off. He was proud to see that he had good abs and decent sized muscle. He was lean, his body was perfect for fast movement and strong hits. The perfect balance.

His goal was to stay lean as he'd noticed during training that his movement and attacks were faster. Not only that though.

He brought his arm up to face level and made a fist. On command his Busoshoku haki materialized from his fist to his elbow. He had noticed that it wasn't just black but also had a dark blue tint to it as well. After the first time against the robot during the entrance exam he'd been able to finally use busoshoku. Since then he'd no longer needed to change the solidity of the mochi as the haki would harden it much better than he could.

Unfortunately for all the progress he'd made he still couldn't see far into the future on command like he could with his new haki. It irked him to no end but he knew he'd just have to keep training at it. After all his armament didn't come in quickly and only happened when he wasn't thinking about it.

All of his thoughts came to a halt as he turned his head to check his clock. It was about eleven pm. Tomorrow was his first day at U.A and he didn't want to show up with bags under his eyes. Shutting all thoughts out of his mind he closed his eyes and he was asleep shortly afterward.

The next morning Izuku woke up feeling energized. It was the first step on his way to becoming the number one hero. After his usual morning prayer to Brulee he had a quick breakfast. He changed into the grey and green uniform he'd received a week ago. For all the rules UA had on their dress code he was glad they allowed any kind of footwear so long as they were sneakers.

He wore his favorite pair. They were a gift his dad had sent him from America a few months ago. They were high top red black and white with most if it being red. The tongue was white with a red tab on it with white lettering. Finishing it off was a black check mark like logo on both sides. His dad had said they were expensive but didn't say how much. He didn't care though.

"Don't you look handsome in your little uniform." His mom gushed over him, taking pictures on her phone. He smiled, partially embarrassed before turning to the clock.

"Thank mom but I have to go. I'll be home later bye." He told her as he headed out. About half an hour later, thanks to some small delays due to a small time villain attack an hour earlier he was finally standing in front of the gate of, arguably the best hero school in the country.

"_This is where it starts_" He thought before entering. He walked through the hallways muttering '1-A' as he looked from side to side looking for his classroom. Finally he found what he was looking for. A very large door with a huge 1 painted on the front.

He reached for the knob but stopped as some loud voices were heard from the other side.

"Get your feet off the desk. It's disrespectful to those who once sat in these seats before us!" He heard someone shout. He held back a sigh and closed his eyes knowing exactly who the man was reprimanding. The other person yelled back that he couldn't wait to crush him since he came from an elite school.

Only Bakugo could cause him to get a headache simply from speaking. Sure enough when he opened the door he saw a young man with glasses, who he briefly recalled was in his area during the entrance exam, chastising Bakugo. Trying to at least, the sandy blond was no longer paying attention to him as his eyes locked with him.

"Oi! Deku! You actually made it in here?!" He asked/yelled. He was angry, to no ones surprise.

Izuku just stared back at him with no expression on his face and walked passed the two to a seat in the middle of the classroom. As he put his back pack on the desk he heard someone call out to him.

"Midoriya-kun" Looking up he saw the brown haired girl he'd saved from tripping waving at him with a smile at him from a chair near the front. "I knew we'd both make it." She told him happily.

"Uraraka" He nodded politely "I'm glad you made it." Soon more people began to trickle in one at a time. He paid attention to them as they'd be his classmates for the next year. Some notable ones were a young man in the same uniform as him with red spiky hair who seemed to be hype to be there.

Another was a man with blond hair with a part of it being black on his left side. He gave him a 'cool guy' feeling but he could tell was forced. He'd have to see what he was really like before forming an opinion on him. Following him was a shorter girl with short dark blue, almost purple hair. What stood out to him was he earlobes. They were headphone jacks. He had to stop his mind from beginning to think of possibilities with such a quirk.

Another girl followed. A short hunched over girl with frog like attributes. Namely her tongue and slightly larger hands folded in front of her as she walked. She made eye contact with him and nodded in greeting. He returned the gesture before looking at the others.

The one who followed was strange. He had two toned hair. Half being white with a part of it being red, naturally his eyes drifted to the scar on the left side of his face which seemed to be burned. He also noticed that eye was blue as opposed to his other. This one he could tell was strong. Not stronger than him but still impressive.

The last person who entered the room managed to make his eyes wander a little bit. She wore the standard girls uniform and had her hair done in a somewhat spiked ponytail with a bang across the left part of her face. In his opinion she filled her uniform out nicely. His eyes widened slightly when he realized what he was doing and averted his eyes before he was caught.

"_Nice to know my hormones are working well_" He thought sarcastically. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He didn't have much time resting his eyes however.

"Is this seat taken?" He heard from next to him. It was the ponytail girl.

"No go ahead." He told her. She nodded and put her stuff down before sitting down and turning to him.

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. Nice to meet you" She introduced herself.

"Likewise. Midoriya Izuku."

"I'll remember that. If you don't mind me asking, what's your quirk?" She asked curiously as she didn't see any mutations on his person.

"Mochi." She blinked. Mochi? She was going to ask exactly what it did but stopped when the class heard someone cough from the front of the room.

"It took you all of eight seconds to quiet down." A bored scruffy looking man said from the front of the class. "Not bad but we're going to have to work on it." He added. Taking in his appearance Izuku recognized him as the underground hero Eraserhead. As his name suggests he has the ability to temporarily erase someones quirks.

"_Can his power affect me?_" He thought to himself "_It'll be problematic if my devil fruit is unaffected. It could lead to questions_" He toned the man out for the next few minutes, his mind going over different ways to get around the erasing issue.

When he came back around he caught the last bit his new sensei was saying. "…to do that we're going to have a quirk apprehension test. Everyone change into your PE uniforms and meet on the field in ten minutes." He ordered.

A few minutes later out in the field everyone was in their uniform waiting for the test to begin. Their instructor walked up to them and began going on about the exam when he was cut off by a pink girl with horns. She asked about the seemingly mandatory orientation for new students being held at the same time.

Izuku was surprised to find out that U.A allowed their teachers full control over their classes. Thus Aizawa decided they'd skip the orientation and begin their work right away. "Our class is going to miss it. The hero course doesn't have time for frivolous activities. Knowing your limits is important, you have to know where you stand to improve." He explained and looked at all of them, making sure he had their attention.

"You'll be tested the same way you were back in middle school, the only difference is this time you'll be using your quirks." He finished.

"Ohhh this sounds like fun" The pink girl, Mina as he'd heard her be called yelled out. That turned out to be the wrong thing to say as their teacher narrowed his eyes.

"Fun? Then how about this, whoever comes in last place will be getting expelled from the hero course and moved into general studies. Being a hero isn't about fun, it's serious work." He said before turning his eyes to Izuku who was doubtful of the mans words.

"Midoriya." He called out to him. "You scored the highest in the entrance exam. You'll be going first." He pointed at a circle drawn on the ground before handing him a small ball. "Throw this ball as hard as you can with your quirk. You can do anything so long as you remain in the circle."

"_How should I do it?_" Izuku thought to himself as he gripped the ball. He looked out into the distance and nodded to himself. He extended his hand with the ball and gripped it well. Everyone watched as his forearm turned a pasty white color before it began expanding. It continued to do so and turned a bright red color. A loud boom was heard as the arm suddenly exploded and his hand along with the ball was launched into the air. Similar to last time it caught on fire as it went.

He watched as it got smaller and smaller before turning back to Aizawa. He noticed everyone's eyes glued to his right arm, now missing half of it before mochi formed another arm, matched his skin tone, and solidified. He flexed his hand slightly getting used to the feeling of the arm, ignoring the creeped out stares of some of his classmates.

Aizawa didn't look bothered, seeing as he'd seen it before and held up the device for all to see. 1610m it read.

"OI! Deku! How the hell did you get a quirk?!" Bakugo asked angrily as he stepped forward. He was stopped as the scarf their sensei wore wrapped around him instantly. Bakugo snarled but stopped resisting and was let go with a warning to control himself.

The rest of the students followed after him and some did better than others. Bakugo used his explosion to score 705.2m. Uraraka managed to score infinity as she removed the gravity from the ball and let it go up into the sky, never to come back down. Yaoyorozu had an interesting quirk. She could create anything from her body and used that to make a cannon to shoot the ball.

Seeing that gave him an idea for the future.

The exams proceeded with the fifty meter dash being the next exam. The boy with the glasses, Iida, won that one since his quirk was pretty much built for speed. He himself finished with a time of 4 seconds flat. Only 1.03 seconds behind Iida.

Next was a test of grip where his fellow classmate Mezu Shoji, who had multiple arms crushed it with a result of 540kg. Izuku coated his hand in Busoshoku haki and managed a respectable 250kg.

In the standing long jump he simply stretched his leg completely across the sand pit instead of jumping. Bakugo used his explosions to propel himself forward while some like Aoyama used his naval laser to get himself to the other side. In the repeated side to side steps he did well but not as well as the shortest kid in their class. Mineta who had the ability to pop the balls on his head and stick them to things used them to bounce himself rapidly from side to side.

Finally after the last student finished the results were up. Izuku managed to place first followed by Momo, Todoroki, and Bakugo.

"For the next three years you'll be pushed to the absolute limit and I'll expect you to live up to the expectations. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Also I was lying about the last place being expelled." Aizawa told them. Mineta let out a sigh of relief knowing he wouldn't be dropped from the program.

"Of course he was lying." Izuku heard Momo say from his side. Though she said it low enough to where she believed no one would hear.

"So you knew it too?" Izuku said as they walked back to their respective locker rooms to change. The two spoke all the way back to their locker rooms. Izuku never noticed the eyes of his teacher looking at him as he retreated.

At the end of the day when all of the students had left the school only two people remained in class 1-A.

"So what did you think Aizawa?" Asked Nezu

"They have potential but there is one problem. Midoriya Izuku." The scruffy man replied. "Something is off about him, I tried erasing my quirk on him today during a quirk exam but it had no effect"

"Hmm that is peculiar. Perhaps we'll have to speak with him soon. I'll make a call to a friend of mine at the quirk registry office and we'll go from there." Nezu said before the two left the room.

**Alright so I'll end it there. Not gonna lie after this latest episode I briefly entertained the idea of adding camie to the pairing but she's kinda an air head so I'm not sure. I figured it'll only be worth the trouble if you guys were feeling it. Also I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter as Inasa Yoarashi will be making an appearance. I have plans for him as he's one of my favorites. **

**Anyways as always if you have anything you'd like to see feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we back. First let me appease some of your worries by saying that no, Midoriya will not be teaching his classmates haki of any sort so don't worry about that. I too am one of those people who dislike when someone has a special ability then begins to teach everyone how to do it. With that out of the way I also have quite a bit written out of the next chapter of 'Naruto of the dead' and 'Path of a hero' so those are coming. I'm also glad a good hand full of you guys caught the fact that he's wearing jordan 1s lol. Anyways with that let's get onto the chapter.**

The next day

The second day of school so far hadn't been as exciting as the first. So far it had consisted of doing regular school work. English classes, history, literature, and math and whatnot. While it wasn't the most fun at least it wasn't difficult. He'd always been a studious kid and was now thankful for it as he didn't have to pay much attention to understand what was going on during the lesson.

Izuku ended up blocking out the current teachers voice as he went over what some author meant in one of his lines in the book. His thoughts were elsewhere. After their quirk apprehension exams had ended Izuku had gotten to talk to Momo on the way back to the locker rooms. He'd found out that her quirk let her create anything so long as she knew the atomic configuration of the item she was making, and it was nonliving.

It was perfect, he thought as he continued doodling into his notebook. Since the lesson began he had began making a sketch detailing the trident Katakuri used and hoped to ask her sometime in the future if she could make it for him. He added as much detail as possible in an effort to make it as simple as possible to recreate.

Likewise in the way she told him about her power he had told her how his 'quirk' worked and explained its versatility. He knew she wasn't that impressed when he first told her it was mochi, but after he had explained its uses he felt proud when she asked to know more about it.

Discreetly glancing to his right he noticed that while she was taking notes she looked just as bored as he did. She turned to him and flashed him a small smile before taking a breath and continuing to write. If this had been pre devil fruit he would be up in the front taking notes like his life depended on it. Now? Not so much.

Finally after what felt like an eternity the bell rang and the current teacher packed everything up and headed out. Sitting back in his chair he stretched his arms out and let out a deep breath. "About time." He said softly to himself.

They had a few minutes of transition period before their next professor came in to teach the next subject and many of the students took advantage. Most began talking to one another about anything that had happened or something they'd seen recently. The only ones not talking were Bakugo who just looked upset, and Todoroki who was reading a book.

"Midoriya-kun" He heard from next to him "I missed part of the notes from the beginning of the lesson do you mind if I borrow your notebook for a second?" Momo asked him.

"Sure" He handed her the book. He watches as she copies down his notes before she turns the page. She frowns quickly in confusion before her eyes widen slightly and she leans forward to take a closer look.

"What's this a doodle of?" She asked as she held up the drawing of the trident. Maybe doodle was the wrong word as to the right of it, it had lines leading to different parts of it with notes detailing the composition and sizes of the parts.

"It's something I want made as a support item." She turned her attention back to it. The handle was five feet long made completely out of carbon fiber. At the top it had three prongs tightly held together with the middle one being a full cylindrical spear with the two outer blades looking similar only pointing slightly outward. They too were made out of carbon fiber. There was a scribble next to it where the word stainless steel had been crossed out.

"I wanted to wait until I knew you a bit better before asking but since you've already seen it I might as well ask if you can make it. I'll pay you for your services if I have to." He told her.

"Hmm it shouldn't be too hard. The detailing on the drawing will make it a lot easier. I'll try it at home tonight to see if I can get it right and I'll let you know. Can I take this page?" She asked.

"Of course. Thank you by the way. I know you'll do great. I'd rather not have to ask the support course to do it." He confessed.

"**I am…coming through the door like a normal person**" A powerful voice yelled out from the front of the room. Everyone, even him, was surprised to see All Might in his silver age costume stand tall in front of them. His tendency to spaz out over pro heroes had calmed down over the years but he occasionally let them slip out.

"**It's time for your first heroics lesson. To your sides you'll see special cases with your names and a designated number on them. Inside are the hero costumes that were created based on the designs you submitted. Please get dressed and meet in the mock training field outside.**" He ordered before heading out. Doing as instructed he looked for his name and grabbed his case.

He was kind of excited. He'd finally see how the hero costume he'd submitted came out. When he opened the case in the boys locker room he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. Unlike Katakuri who wore a black biker vest he had opted for a sleeveless black shirt instead. It was fireproof and reinforced with special lightweight kevlar to help minimize explosion damage. The best part in his opinion was the maroon colored design on the back. It was the same as the bottom portion of Katakuri's tattoo that resembles a face with a stitched mouth and the word 'Charlotte' in english above it in maroon letters.

He had slim fitting black pants equally resistant as his shirt. The only difference was that he kept his footwear the same with the only difference being that they were designed to be more sturdy. Meaning they weren't suede like his regular pair but made out of super lightweight metal that was soft on the inside so his foot wouldn't hurt.

Overall he was happy with how it had turned out. Giving himself another once over he left the locker room and headed to the field where some were already waiting. The moment he looked at a certain girl he'd wished that he'd opted for the scarf Katakuri wore because he could feel the heat rising to his face. Momo was in her hero costume which consisted of a red and white one piece that was missing most of the middle giving a view of some side boob. Suffice to say it he got an eyeful and had to control his imagination. Apart from that she finished the look with a small brown skirt and matching red boots.

She looked in his direction as he got closer. "Your hero costume is kind of plain no?" She asked. Most others had some sort of unique bits on them. Bakugo with his grenades on his arms, Kirishima with the gears on his shoulders, Tsuyu with the goggles on her head etc….

"Yeah but it's all I really need. I had originally designed this with a spike on my left knee but it looks like that was declined." He commented. Soon all the remaining students made it onto the field in their respective hero costumes and their class began. To everyone's surprise they were doing mock battles where they'd be split up into two teams. Heroes and villains.

Their objective was simple, if they were heroes they had to capture a warhead that the villain team was to guard. If you were on the villain team you had to stop the heroes from touching the warhead or capture them to win.

All Might paired everyone up at random and had two groups go into the building. In the end it Izuku was paired up with Uraraka as the hero team versus Bakugo and Iida as the villains. To make things even better he and Uraraka were first up. The villain team headed into the building first while they had to wait five minutes before entering. Meanwhile All Might and the other students headed to another room where they'd be watching the event go down until their turn came up.

"So what's the plan Midoriya-kun?" Uraraka asked nervously.

"Bakugo doesn't get along with Iida. He won't coordinate with him or listen. He's most likely going to go off by himself and come after me the moment we can begin. I'll take care of him while you locate the warhead. However, don't engage.

He's faster than you and physically stronger. Wait until I appear and we'll take him together. It shouldn't take too long." He explained. She was going to ask if he was sure it would happen like he had explained but one good look at him stopped her. He looked completely calm, sure of himself and had the upmost confidence that things would pan out. She would have to trust him.

She nodded at him and walked forward when All Might's voice alerted them to begin.

Sure enough after only two minutes of walking through the building they heard something. Izuku instantly recognized the sound of small explosions. The sounds got louder the closer the young hero in training got. Finally the sandy blond haired student made it to them and stood tall, glaring at his green haired classmate.

"Go left and find the warhead." Izuku ordered. She nodded and ran off. He could see it in her eyes that she was surprised that Bakugo didn't even try to stop her from getting away.

"Alright Deku now it's just you and me." Bakugo said releasing a few small explosions from his palms.

Izuku internally smirked when he saw Bakugo get angrier at his lack of response. "Don't ignore me loser!" The blond yelled as he propelled himself forward using his explosions.

"_Starts off with a right hook_" He thought. Having seen grown up around the blond he knew he always started with a right hook. He didn't even need his Kenbunshoku haki to tell him the first attack. As expected when he got within striking distance Bakugo threw his right hook. Only for it to hit air as Izuku had ducked down and to the left.

Not wasting any time the devil fruit user extended his leg to nail the mock villain in the chin. He watched as Bakugo flipped in mid air to force himself to land upright. The moment he landed he swiped the back of his hand on his mouth and frowned when he saw red.

The blond immediately went on the offensive again and rushed forward once again using his quirk to propel himself.

"_It'll be different this time._" He thought as he saw a red outline of Bakugo in his mind move around. He smirked. "C_lever use of his quirk I'll give him that_". He added before he set up his counter. He knew it infuriated Bakugo that he wasn't moving from his spot, and didn't even look remotely worried.

Once the blond got close he pointed his hands downward and created an explosion to change his trajectory in mid air. Once he was over Izuku he exploded once more to stop his momentum and point a hand at Izuku's back. Unfortunately for him he wasn't expecting a glowing red arm to be sprouting from his targets back.

"Boom." Izuku said before his mochi arm exploded. He turned around and saw his childhood tormentor on the ground, part of his face was black from the attack. He must have covered his face at the last moment and only got lightly charred.

"Tell me Bakugo, did I do the explosion correctly?" He mocked as the boy stood up before finally going on the offensive. Faster than Bakugo was expecting Izuku appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chest. Following up he extended his arms to grab him by the utility belt and bringing him back.

"Mochi Gatling" He called out as six arms sprouted from his back and began repeatedly punching. The arms punched rapidly for a couple of seconds before all of them punched his solar plexus at the same time, effectively sending him flying into the wall at the end of the corridor. Bakugo's back hit the wall hard enough that it left a small indentation along with cracks to form on the wall.

"I'm disappointed if this is all you're capable of." Izuku told him as he walked forward. The moment he'd dawned his hero costume he'd decided what his name and persona would be. "_If only Brulee could see me now, what would she think_" He briefly wondered before shaking his head of those thoughts.

"Don't…look down…on me." Bakugo managed to get out in between coughs as he tried to get up on shaky legs.

**Spectators room**

Their classmates as well as their heroics teacher watched the one sided beatdowns with varying degrees of shock. Bakugo was powerful there was no question about that, his quirk was versatile and in his hands was dangerous. So to see him getting handled was something else. Those who'd been in the same field with him in the entrance exam were more shocked than others.

Two certain people however were watching the battle play out extra carefully. The first was the half hot half cold quirk wielder Todoroki, who knew there was more to the green haired student than others could see. The second was none other than Momo, who since she'd heard about his quirk was curious to see how anyone could use it effectively to be a hero. Needless to say she was impressed.

"Damn, you'd never think Mochi of all things could be so versatile." Kirishima commented.

"He's creative." Tsuyu commented "That's why it's powerful. I don't think anyone else would be able to think to use it like that." She added.

"He did the same thing he did with the ball throw." Momo pitched in. "Rather than shoot a ball however he pressurized his arm to the point that it just created an explosion mimicking Bakugo's quirk. He also seems to know his fighting style well as he had the arm ready beforehand."

"Woah look at that!" Kirishima said pointing to the screen. They watched as Bakugo created an explosion near Izuku's leg. That's not what had the red haired man so amazed though, it was when they watched their classmate regrow his leg like nothing had happened. "He just took the attack and shrugged it off, how manly." He complimented.

The others ignored him and continued to watch as the green haired boy grabbed the blond by the face and slam him into the ground. He followed that up by tossing him into the air and creating a giant mochi fist and punching him back into the wall.

Kaminari's face scrunches up in sympathy as he watched Bakugo try to land a hit on Izuku only for his attacks to be dodged or deflected before he got tagged with a right hook and a straight left. It only got worse when Izuku pinned the boy to the wall and split his leg into ten and each took turns kicking.

"Uhh you guys think maybe we should stop this?" Jirou asked out loud after seeing her classmate switch from kicks to punches.

**Back inside the building**

Izuku stopped his assault and watched as Bakugo dropped down face first. "Alright, let's go find Uraraka." He said to himself quietly as he began walking away. After only five steps he stopped and narrowed his eyes. In his mind the shape of a gauntlet appeared before increasing in size. He frowned before he understood what it was.

He made a tsk noise and turned around to see Bakugo reaching for one of the pins in his gauntlet. Not letting that happen happen he dashed forward and stepped on the boys arm, stopping him from pulling the pin.

"You don't think I'd really stand there and let you detonate that did you?" He asked rhetorically before he coated his right leg from the knee down in haki and stomped, breaking the weapon. He then stuck his hand out and let it melt onto the boy until it completely enveloped his whole body but his head.

With that done he turned around and headed out. He chuckled a little when he heard Bakugo struggling to get out of the mochi. The rest of the test wasn't too difficult after that. Uraraka had done her job and found the bomb and between the two of them had easily overpowered Iida. While he was fast his technique was too linear. Plus his Kenbunshoku haki had easily helped him maneuver around the boy.

A well timed mochi attack had managed to get Iida stuck while Uraraka went to touch the bomb. All Might called the match and named them the winners and to report back to the room for an evaluation.

They were then able to sit back and watch the rest of the students run the same situation. As he'd expected Todoroki was indeed powerful. He had great control over ice and didn't look remotely winded after freezing the entire building.

Momo's was impressive as well. She could literally make anything she wanted so long as it was inorganic. He briefly wondered if she'd ever thought about making money. An hour later everyone had gone and they were free to go.

As he was heading to the station to head home he couldn't help but be a little anxious. "_I really hope Momo can make the trident. I purposely made it as detailed as possible, it would really help me out._"

Right before he entered the station he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Quicky giving it a glance he saw he had a message from his mom. She wanted to know if he could pick up some batteries for their tv remote and pick up a new rice cooker since theirs was starting to break. He stepped out and looked around and luckily, there was an electronics store nearby. The good thing about Japan was that electronic stores had almost everything in one of their ten floors. From electronics to furniture.

It took about ten minutes to maneuver through all of the people browsing the shelves inside before he finally found what he was looking for. Though what he found managed to surprise him slightly.

In front of him was UA brand batteries. They were blue and white and if you looked closely they even had the PE uniform design on them. "Designed to go beyond." He read the back of it out loud before turning them back around. "Plus Ultra/Plus Ultra!" He and someone else said at the same time.

Turning around he came face to face with a young man about his age, though he was much taller. He had short black hair and wore a white button up shirt with black jeans and matching black shoes. He had his right hand raised into the air and a giant smile on his face as he looked back at him.

"Sorry if I caught you off guard. I recognzied your uniform and heard you reading the label and have always wanted to say 'plus ultra'. I love UA and saw my chance to say it." He explained before stiffening up and bowing down far enough to hit his head on the ground while apologizing again.

Izuku blinked. Again. "Uhh don't worry about it" He replied.

"My name is Yoarashi Inasa of Shiketsu High School nice to meet you." Inasa introduced himself.

"Midoriya Izuku." He greeted back before adding "If you go to Shiketsu what are you doing here if your school is out west?"

"Well I actually live here but the school year doesn't start for us until next week. I'm doing some last minute shopping and picking up something for my dad while I'm at it." Inasa explained.

"Oh that makes sense. But if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you apply to UA if you're here and you love it so much?" He noticed the boys smile drop ever so slightly before it was back in place.

"I actually did, I got recommendations to enter and passed their entrance exam but in the end I decided against attending due to some personal reasons." He answered. Izuku was curious as to why anyone would decline UA but could tell he didn't want to go into more detail about it, so he let it drop.

"It's impressive that you managed to get into both UA and Shiketsu. It isn't easy from what I've heard of that school."

Inasa nodded. "Correct. Tell you what let's walk and talk I need to buy a small grill while I'm here." He said before walking towards the escalators. "_It's most likely in the same floor as the cooker anyway. Why not_"

The two continued talking as they looked for their respective items. Well Inasa did most of the talking with Izuku giving his two cents every now and then or answering a question. Considering that his only 'friend' when he was younger was Bakugo this was a breath of fresh air. He actually found out that the boys quirk was 'whirlwind' and was very proficent in using it if he could get into the best hero schools.

From what he gathered he was smarter than he let on and his favorite thing in a hero is passion. Finally after a couple minutes of searching the two had what they needed.

"Well this is it Midoriya, it was great meeting you. I'm glad that I was still able to make a friend from UA even though I don't attend it. The next time we meet will most likely be at the provisional license exam in a few months time." Inasa said. "If there's a battle portion this year I hope I get to face you. I know you have passion and I'm curious to see how you use mochi in battle." He added with a challenging smile.

Izuku felt himself smirk. "Likewise. I want to see how strong you are and how you use wind to your advantage. I'll see you at the exam." He said extending an arm. Inasa shook his hand and waved as he turned around and headed out.

"_Wonder how I'd stack up against someone who uses wind. Guess we'll find out soon._" He thought as he headed to the station.

**Alright so I'm going to end it there. I'm going to be changing the provisional exam slightly when we get to it as well as deviate from canon a little bit. No one wants to re read what's in the manga with no changes after all. Anyways we got to see Midoriya give Bakugo the work and make a new friend in Inasa. Anyway tell me what you guys thought and if there's anything you'd like to see. Feel free to let it be known in a review or PM me. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright and we back guys, as promised I did update my prison school story and plan to continue doing so. Next up will probably be my one piece story or my Obito story as I know some of you guys are waiting on those. Also I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter reading about Midoriya giving bakugo the work. In this chapter we'll be heading to the USJ. Well thats enough of an AN from me, let's get on with the story.**

The following day at school Izuku found himself somewhere he'd never thought he'd end up at. The principals office. Well he was actually sitting on a chair outside his office while waiting to be called inside but still. If he was still the timid powerless kid he'd been before he'd most likely be having a panic attack and on the verge of tears wondering what he did to end up here. That wasn't the case now though.

Now, he had an idea of why he'd been called. It was bound to happen sooner or later but he was ready.

"Midoriya-san principal Nezu will see you now." The secretary told him. He exhaled as he stood up and knocked twice on the door. A few seconds later he was given permission to enter. Inside he was a little relieved to see that it was only the small rodent in the office and no other heroes.

"Ahh young Midoriya thank you for coming please take a seat." Nezu told him, motioning to the couch across from him. "So, how are things going for you in the hero course?" He asked.

"Well enough, I was quite surprised when I found out All Might would have a hand in our lessons but everything is going good all things considered."

Nezu nodded "I'm glad. Now you're probably wondering why you're here yes?" He asked but continued before his student could reply. "Let me alleviate any worries you may have by telling you you've done nothing wrong and you're not in trouble. I just wanted to ask you some questions about your quirk if you didn't mind."

Izuku shook his head negative giving the principal the ok. His hunch was right, he was ready.

"Now on your registry form it says you're quirkless but we can see that isn't true." He trailed off leaving his question unasked.

Izuku coughed to clear his throat. "I developed my quirk much later in life compared to other people. Once it manifested my mother and I must have forgotten to update it at the registry. Seeing as we thought I would be quirkless you can understand how that form wouldn't be the first thing on our mind. I can update that after school if it's an issue."

Izuku was thankful that the principal hadn't interrupted him during his explanation and was slightly surprised when he shook his head no to his offer. "There's no need we can take care of that for you. I just needed a reason for why it was updated this late." Things were quiet for the next few minutes as Nezu filled out a form before stamping it with his seal and filing it away.

"Ok one more question. Aizawa recently had class 1-A go through a quirk apprehension exam. He had a suspicion that you were holding back. This is because we watched you during the entrance exam. He was going to lecture you about it during the exam, but to his surprise he couldn't erase your quirk with his.

Of course there is limitations to his quirk but yours doesn't seem to meet the requirements to be unaffected. So I'd like to know if you had any idea why this would be."

Izuku rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. "_This is it_" "I have a theory. My quirk is a special mutation type." He began. He knew he had piqued the principals attention as the small mouse sat up a little straighter in his seat. "My body is literally made of mochi, I just will it to be my body if that makes sense. It took a while to stop myself from melting but now it's second nature.

I believe it's because I can change my body composition that it manifested so late. Only showing up until I'd be able to not die from turning into mochi and never turn back. So it's a mutation quirk that acts like a transformation quirk due to me being able to manipulate my body at will and emitter as I can control and alter it at will. But at it's base it's still a mutation." He finished his explanation.

Nezu observed the boy as he explained. The explanation made sense but he couldn't help but feel that something was still off. He decided against questioning him about it at the moment however.

"Well that certainly does help clear up the issue. Thank you for clearing that up for me young Midoriya. You're free to go back to class." Izuku nodded and headed out. Once he left the administration section of the building he let out a deep breath.

"_That went better than I thought_" He thought to himself as he walked down the hall back to class 1-A. He opened the door and ignored the curious stares from his peers who were no doubt wondering what he'd done to get sent to the principals office.

He sat down and opened his notebook. At the moment Midnight was currently going over a lesson in modern art. He stared at what she had written on the board and realized he already knew what was going on. Still not wanting to be the odd one out he doodled on the page for a few minutes before he remembered something important.

He peeked over at Momo and quickly and stealthily ripped a part of a page out of his notebook. He jotted down a quick sentence before folding it and waiting for Midnight to turn back to the board. Once her back was turned he tossed the paper to his neighbors desk before resuming looking at the board.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Momo read the note before writing her reply. "_Please be good news please be good news_" He thought to himself as she continued writing. Once Midnight turned around again he felt something hit his head before hitting his desk.

He blinked. Again. He slowly turned to look at the girl to see her wide eyes with her hands covering her mouth in shock at what she'd done. He quickly scanned the room to find Kaminari also holding his mouth. Though from the constant rising and falling of his shoulders it didn't take a genius to know he was trying not to laugh at what he'd seen.

Ignoring it for the time being he grabbed the paper and let a small smile appear on his face. "_I can make it, can you stop by my place after school today?_" It read.

"_YES!_" He yelled in his mind. Scrunching up the paper he turned to her and nodded in confirmation before turning his attention back to the board. The day passed by pretty quickly in his opinion after that. Luckily they didn't have a heroics lesson that day and three hours breezed by.

"I need to get something from my locker do you mind waiting for me out front?" Momo asked him as he was cleaning the tops of the desks.

"Yeah no problem. I just finished here I'll meet you outside." He replied as he put the cleaning supplies away and grabbed his stuff before heading out. As he leaned against the giant gate he pulled his phone out sending a quick text to his mom letting her know he'd be home a little later. Ten minutes he saw her walking his way and pushed himself off the wall.

"Thanks for waiting. You ready?" She asked. The two walked off in the direction of her house and held casual conversation regarding todays lessons. It took a lot of effort on his part not to ask about the trident as he wanted to go in blind. His mind did go blank for a few seconds however when they finally reached her house. Actually the word house was a bit of an understatement.

"_She lives in one of those american junior colleges_" He thought to himself as he took in the sight of the giant compound. The gates that protected the Yaoyorozu home opened after Momo typed in a code on a keypad nearby. He tried not to stare at everything as they walked to the entrance.

"Welcome home Momo." A young woman in her early twenties greeted as they walked inside. "Would you or your guest like something to drink?" She asked.

"No I'm ok thank you." He politely declined before looking to Momo who looked completely nonchalant as if this wasn't strange at all. She declined too before motioning him to follow her to the training ground. As they headed deeper into the home he couldn't help but notice that there was some very expensive paintings along the walls.

He even saw a room with cleaning supplies that was bigger than his entire apartment. Finally after a few minutes of walking they finally stopped in front of two large reinforced doors. "Right through here." She said as she opened them.

Inside was a giant personal gym equipped with everything from punching bags to speed bags. In one corner there was weight lifting equipment, training dummies and a large open space for sparring if the mats were any indication.

"Alright here we go." He heard her mumble before she turned around. He could tell she was unbuttoning her shirt because of how her arms were moving. Before he could think of anything he noticed bright lights emanate from her and after a few seconds noticed her hand grip something.

He could feel the excitement build up as she buttoned her shirt back up knowing exactly what she had in hand. She took a few breaths before turning back around. Taking a look at how tired she looked he immediately felt a little bad since this obviously took a lot out of her. He'd have to make it up to her somehow.

As Izuku was about to apologize she beat him to it. "Here it is." She presented the trident to him. "It's created to your exact specifications. It took me a couple of hours to memorize the exact composition and structure of the metal you chose but I got it. What do you think?" She asked hopefully.

Izuku held the trident in front of him and was completely speechless. "_Looks even better than Katakuri's_" He thought as he inspected every inch. "It's amazing" He complimented as he spun it around a couple of times. "Now let's hope this works." he mumbled to himself.

Momo was going to ask what he meant but stopped as she watched the greenette begin to absorb the trident into his body. Before she knew it the entire thing had been consumed by the mochi Izuku produced. Said boy began moving his arm and shoulder in awkward angles as he seemed to try and adjust the trident in his body.

"_This is really uncomfortable_' He thought. "_How did Katakuri keep this thing inside and move normally?" _He wondered before pushing it back out. "_Until I can find a better way to store it it'll have to do I guess._"

He looked to the trident before glancing at one of the training dummies Momo had set up in the room. "Would you mind if I tried this out on one of your dummies?" He asked pointing at one.

She shook her head no. She was curious to see how he would use the weapon as not many people really used that these days. Plus she makes them herself so she'd never be short. Having been given the OK Izuku stood across from a dummy and took a deep breath.

Willing his forearm into mochi he then inflated it, though this time he didn't build pressure like he had done in the past. His hand holding the trident began spinning at rapid speeds before he launched forward. "_Mochi thrust_" He thought as he extended his arm. As expected the trident met the dummy and encountered no resistance as it removed a chunk of what would've been a persons torso.

"I get the feeling a move like that isn't going to go over too well with the hero public safety commission." Momo commented as she took a good look at the mutilated dummy.

"Yeah probably not." He agreed, removing a piece of the dummy off the tip of the trident. "I'll probably just have to aim for a leg or something."

Momo raised a finger in the air ready to tell him that it wouldn't really make it any better but stopped as she realized he wasn't paying attention.

"So how much do I owe you?" Izuku asked pulling out his wallet.

"Oh you don't have to worry about paying me. You're a friend and fellow future hero." She replied waving her hands in front of her. "But if you get in trouble or questioned about the weapon you didn't get it from me."

Izuku looked at her then back down to his wallet "I still feel like I owe you."

"Fine how about you owe me one?" She offered seeing as he really wanted to pay her back somehow. He stopped, contemplating the offer.

"Alright if you need me for anything give me a call no matter the time." He agreed before letting his mochi swallow the trident back into his body. He moved around slightly to adjust the positioning before turning to the door. "Well thank you for all you've done Momo but I should be going now."

"Think nothing of it." She smiled and pulled out her cell phone. "Before you go though would you mind exchanging numbers? It would be beneficial to have contacts from class should anything happen." She added. Izuku could see the logic in that and agreed. The two exchanged numbers and bid each other goodnight.

It took the boy about 25 minutes to get home from the small compound and the first thing he did when he arrived was push the weapon out of his body. He immediately felt much better, the closest he could describe the feeling would be similar to the feeling of having a rock in your shoe but inside your body. It was plain uncomfortable.

He let out a relaxed sigh as his body felt normal again. Quickly picking it up he moved it into the closet before his mom walked in and asked questions about it. Though she trusted him he wasn't sure he could explain why he needed a weapon like it.

A couple hours later he was in bed ready to get some rest. However, right before he turned his lights off he heard his phone vibrate from his night stand. He frowned. Who would text him at this hour? It turned out to be Momo much to his curiosity.

"_Hello Midoriya. I hope you don't mind the late message but I forgot to mention an important feature of the trident that might help you out. It's one of the reasons it was so hard to make._" He read quietly. Continuing on he was instructed to pick up the trident and take a look at the base. Before doing so he closed his eyes and extended his senses. A light green shape was motionless, besides the subtle signs of breathing in the next room over.

He quietly headed to the closet and pulled the weapon out and checked the base. There was a very small button towards the bottom. The message said to click it. Upon doing so a pin about an inch long sprang out from besides the button. Instantly the spear began to collapse in on itself. Looking at it now Izuku could see that the handle was made in layers that were just barely smaller than each other in diameter in order to let the trident collapse.

Similarly the tips of the trident also spun into each other creating a single tip. The entire thing was now about a fifth of it's original extended size. Smiling he turned his arm into mochi and found that he could store it in his forearm without any discomfort. "_She really thought of everything. Don't know if she knew I could store things in my body but still._" He thought happily.

Until he could store it like his predecessor this would be how he'd do it for now. Sending her a quick thank you message he contemplated pushing the trident out but decided against it. Katakuri seemingly always had it on him, you never know when you'd need it. Little did he know how soon that would be.

**A few days later**

The students of class 1-A were excited, they were having another heroics lesson. This time though, it was different. They were in full hero costumes and were told they'd be heading off campus for their lessons. Aizawa explained that their training would be focused on rescuing civilians from disasters. Naturally there was only one place that could help them with that, the unforeseen simulation joint or USJ.

Everyone was currently talking amongst each other going over how their quirks were either suited for the job or flashy enough to attract attention. All for three students, those being Todoroki, Bakugo who was glaring at the back of Izuku's head, and the greenette himself. He sat next to a window with his eyes closed simply listening to everything going on.

After forty five minutes on the bus they finally reached their destination and were greeted by pro hero 13 and led inside.

"Thank you for coming everyone. As you may or may not know the USJ is a simulation joint as it's name implies that focuses on different scenarios. You have things like shipwrecks, landslides, fires and the likes." 13 told them before looking at their teacher.

Aizawa moved forward. "Alright listen up. For the rest of the lesson you'll be in 13's care and will…" He stopped as there was a surge in the building before the power was cut off. There was still plenty of light seeing as it was still daytime but everything was noticeably quieter.

Down below in the center of the USJ a dark blue portal appeared and a shadowy mass emerged that took the form of a man. Aizawa frowned and turned to his students.

"Everyone gather round. Try and see if you can contact the school." He ordered. As it so happened their signal was being jammed. Probably someone with a quirk from nearby. "One of you is going to have to go by foot back to the school and relay what's going on."

A couple seconds passed by before it was agreed that Iida would go as his quirk was pretty much built for speed.

"Aizawa sensei what do we do in the meantime?" Kirishima asked.

"Stay put." He ordered as he put on his yellow goggles. "Those are villains"

Izuku watched as a man with hands on his face and body was standing next to the shadow man and was giving the others directions. He also noticed a large creature with the top of its head exposing it's brain stand next to him. Though the creepiest thing in his opinion was that it was wearing pants.

"13 watch the students" Aizawa ordered right before he jumped down into battle. Izuku watched with newfound respect as his sensei began beating villains left and right. Using the metal woven scarf he'd capture multiple villains at a time before knocking them out. He was even able to accurately predict their fighting style and counter. "_His quirk doesn't give him any sort of power boost but he makes up for that with his technique and mind._"

As he watched Aizawa jump off one of the villains heads a red color appeared in his mind warning him of impending danger. In a split second his leg was coated in Haki up to the knee and he spun around kick at the ready. He felt his shoe connect with metal, specifically the center of the portal mans chest. Before he could follow up he noticed multiple portals appearing under his classmates sending them away.

He didn't worry too much however as he could see the villains splitting up into groups each heading into different areas of the USJ. "_He's just splitting us up_" He thought. "_Dividing us will make us easier pickings._"

When he turned his attention back in front of his he scowled noting that the man was gone. Hearing a loud boom he looked back down and saw that Aizawa was still battling the fodder. Though he did note that the mans elbow was red. Squinting he could see that the red was actually part of the mans tissue. He had to help.

Taking in a deep breath he focused on his surroundings and saw a red claw coming down onto a green familiar shape. His eyes snapped open he wouldn't be able to stop it in time but could at least help his chances of survival. As he'd expected the giant dark beast brought down it's hand onto their teacher in brutal fashion before jumping on his back applying all his weight.

Grabbing onto the railing he allowed his arms to turn to mochi and began to pull back. Once far enough he jumped letting the momentum propel him forward. "_Mochi slingshot_"

As he soared through the air and neared the beast he cocked his arm back. "_Mochi Elephant Gun_" He mentally cried as he forced his right arm to increase in size dramatically. Once the fist was roughly fifty times the size of his body he willed the haki to coat it. He thrusted his arm forward and smirked when the beast was hit directly.

Taking advantage of the fact that the beast was currently flying towards the other side of the building he increased his hands size once more and picked up his wounded teacher. "Sensei are you ok?"

The man grunted in slight pain but responded. "One of my arms is broken and my back is in pain from when the thing jumped on me. It's as strong as All Might even after I erased his quirk."

A monster equally as strong as All Might? That was worrisome. He jumped back in time to avoid being crushed by a large arm. He didn't have time for a breather as he had to duck and jump again to not get hit. "Damn we have to get away but it just keeps coming"

"Put me down somewhere. I can still fight albeit in some pain. Get the students to safety." Aizawa grunted out.

"No offense sensei but right now you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag." Izuku replied ignoring the glare he got in return. "You go help the students and I'll hold this bird thing off. Trust me." He pleaded.

The homeroom teacher stared at him for a few seconds before making his decision. He let out a tired breath, not believing what he was about to condone. "Fine. But if it becomes too much retreat. Help should be coming soon. Don't make me regret this."

The man began lightly jogging, as much as he could anyways, towards the closest students. His hair beginning to rise as his quirk took effect.

The green haired boy turned his attention back to the bird who was now charging at him. He willed his fists to increase to a size just larger than that of his opponents and met the fist head on. A small shock wave errupted as the two fists met before another followed once his other fist met a punch.

The two managed to get into a small deadlock as each punch was mirrored over and over again. He had to thank whatever diety was out there that he had his observation haki as it made reading the punches easier. Though, he did notice the bird wasn't getting slower and could possibly keep it up longer than him. "_Have to save my stamina_" He thought. "_Time to really test my abilities_"

He stopped the punches and moved back slightly, letting his haki recede. This was it. He closed his eyes and focused. He could sense the bird in front of him, the guy with the hand on his face a bit away, and even some classmates who were out of danger. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the stares they directed at him.

"The Nomu is as fast and strong as All Might." The hand guy said as he scratched his neck. "There's no hope for you. Nomu hurry up and kill the kid." He commanded. Doing as it's leader said the now dubbed nomu ran forward and began throwing a barrage of punches all faster than it had before.

In Izuku's mind something clicked. The colors changed. He now saw a clear image of the Nomu and what it would do. Where it's punches would land and what it would do next. He felt his heart rate increase as the nomu neared. His classmates all watched in awe at what they saw next. Izuku's body simply shifted out of the way of the punches in the form of creating holes in his body exactly where the punches were supposed to land.

Opening his eyes he glared at the nomu and continued to allow the punches to miss. Unbeknownst to him however, his eyes had glowed a bright red color for a split second. He kept his eyes on the beast as the punches seemed to come at him in slow motion letting him know where he'd have to shift.

"What did I tell you? Kill him!" The leader yelled.

The nomu complied but stopped his assault, opting instead to jump high in the air and try and crush him. "_Damn I have to do something until help comes. It doesn't get hurt with punches and it doesn't get tired. I need something that will actually hurt._" He thought as he used the elephant gun to punch it away once it landed.

As his arm retracted to normal size he felt something. That was it. He smiled to himself as he realized his plan might work. He extended his arm downward and let it turn into mochi. Those watching were curious what he was doing and blinked in confusion when they saw something come out of his arm and fall into his hand.

Clicking a button he smirked in satisfaction as his trident took shape. Even the nomu stopped briefly before jumping high into the air to try and crush him again. Izuku inflated his forearm before coating the trident in haki and began to rapidly spin his arm.

"_It's not a person so the laws don't apply to it. This is my only chance._" He thought as he crouched down. He jumped back and waited until the nomu stood back up to full height. "_Now. Mochi thrust_" He mentally yelled as he dashed forward and thrust.

Those spectating had wide eyes as they watched the spinning trident took a large chunk of the nomu's side. Blood splattered onto the ground and the ear piercing scream from the nomu forced many to cover their ears. Unfortunately for it however, Izuku wasn't done with him. The young hero in training grabbed the beast using an inflated hand and took to the air.

As he reached peak height he began spinning rapidly forcing the beast to spin as well. Eventually they began their decent, still increasing in speed. Once they were almost back on the ground Izuku tossed the nomu down increasing it's velocity even further. The building shook slightly and the impact created a small crater in the ground hard enough to kick up debris and dust covering everyones vision.

Once the dust settled they saw the nomu struggle to get up as it was missing a large part of its body as it couldn't absorb that much shock. Izuku stood a few feet away taking deep breaths while staring down at it. He felt tired, this was the furthest anyone had pushed him so far and he'd come out victorious. Though it wasn't easy. He could feel his arm shaking slightly and he felt out of breath.

"You useless piece of shit" The leader said angrily as he scratched his neck violently. "Now we…" He was cut off as a loud boom echoed through the building before someone landed next to the young hero.

"**Don't worry young students. Everything is fine now. I am here**" All Might said as he glared at the villains.

**Alright I'm gonna go ahead and end it there. Izuku's first real battle against a villain. It's not too much fun writing a fight against a mindless beast but this was ok as I got to show what Izuku could really do. Anyways what did you guys think? He got a trident courtesy of Momo and even got to use it and his observation haki got better. Anyways I think I mentioned it already but just in case I won't be having anyone else learn Haki or have a devil fruit. **

**Well with that out of the way is there anything you guys would like to see? Just know in this story his internship won't be with gran torino I have someone else in mind. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Also I've gotten a few messages asking for a Jojo's bizarre adventure fanfic I'm sorry to say I don't really like that anime so I won't be taking that one on. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And we back guys, first let me say I hope all of you guys are doing well especially now with what's going on in the world with this virus. Please listen to what the centers for disease control recommends and stay inside if you have to even if it does get boring beyond belief. And incase you guys didn't hear there's big news. The bleach anime is coming back! I've been waiting for years hoping it would and they're finally going to animate the thousand year blood war. Anyways with that out of the way let me go on ahead with the chapter.**

-Three days later-

"Ahh keep going." Izuku grunted as he continued on the bench press. It had been a couple of days since the incident at the USJ and the students had been given a few days off because of it. News of an attack on one of the most famous hero schools in Tokyo spread like wildfire and threw the public into a panic. The villains were getting bold.

Because of this the school rallied to find a way to calm the public, especially the parents of the students. In the last few days the young hero in training had eaten more than he usually did. After the battle with the nomu he'd felt weak. He theorized that in order to fully utilize his devil fruit he'd need a lot of energy. This hadn't been a problem before because he'd only faced small time thugs and Bakugo once. Nothing to make him actually work.

Hence why over the past couple of days he'd eat about four times the normal amount and strangely enough never once got sick from it.

Another thing, his kenbunshoku haki had gotten stronger as a result of the battle. During the battle he finally had clear images in full color and background. The only problem was that he couldn't call upon in at will like Katakuri could. If he focused he'd see the usual colors and even feel the intent but in more stressful situations he seemed to be able to clearly glimpse into the future.

Pushing the bar back in place he wiped his face with a towel he'd brought and turned his attention to the tv. On damn near every channel since the incident the attack is all they'd cover. Currently the station was showing film of the police taking what was left of the nomu into an armored car while some pro heroes were on the scene.

Seeing this he frowned slightly in annoyance. Once All Might had arrived the ring leader and his portal lackey had retreated with their tails between their legs. Soon after more heroes along with police and paramedics also arrived. Aizawa sensei had been treated along with any other injured students. Tsuragamae, the chief of the police had also asked to have a word with him once everything was mostly under control.

Since they were attacked no one was reprimanded for using their quirks without a license but he did have his trident taken. Originally the police had wanted to hold onto it but in the end had an agreement with UA and the school got possession of it. He was questioned as to where he'd gotten it but he'd kept his word to Momo and kept quiet. Seeing as they weren't letting up he'd ended up telling them that he'd bought it online. He was sure they didn't buy it but seeing as it had been useful in saving their lives they'd let it go.

While he was annoyed he wasn't too upset about it though, he was certain he'd get it back. It might take a little while, but he'd get it back. Worst case scenario he'd have to ask Momo to make another one. He turned his attention away from the tv and headed over to the dumbbells to continue his workout for the day.

The rest of his day consisted of eating meat and watching anything other than the news.

Next day

All of the students were finally back in class, some even relieved as being home with nothing to do was starting to have people antsy. The day was mostly over and were on their last lesson of the day. It wasn't as exciting as other days simply general education courses. Currently he was jotting down notes on his personal notebook while their current teacher packed up his things. He was writing down a theory on how to turn his surroundings into mochi as he'd seen his predecessor do. Currently nothing had worked.

"Alright settle down." Came the voice of Aizawa as he walked through the door. "I know it's been a hectic few days and it's going to continue." Some of the students frowned wondering what he was talking about

"The UA sports festival is coming up soon." This seemed to get all the students minus a few excited as murmurs broke out. Iida being the responsible one he was got the class under control, his hands doing chopping motions as he spoke before he turned back to their sensei.

"Aizawa-sensei is it wise to hold the sports festival so soon after a villain attack?" He asked concerned.

"Yes. We can't cancel the festival as that would show weakness. By continuing as planned we show that we're still in good shape and it'll keep morale up." He looked around and asked if there was any questions. No one spoke up so he continued. "Many pro heroes will be in attendance or watching from elsewhere, looking for talent to possibly recruit after graduation. This is your chance to get noticed by the biggest names in the hero industry so I suggest you begin training.

There's not much class time left. Go ahead and clean up then you're free to go." He finished before collecting his papers. Once he finished talking all the excitement came back full force. Kirishima was talking to Bakugo loudly about how they'd be able to show how manly they were to the pros while others were wondering how to start training.

"Are you excited for the festival?" He heard Momo ask him. He glanced at her and sprayed his desk with disinfectant and started wiping it down.

"I don't know if excited is the right word but it'll be interesting. Are you?"

She nodded. "It'll be a good chance to see where I stand in the school. I've been training with my quirk harder than ever after the attack so I feel pretty good."

"I'm glad. I hope you make it far. Also I'm sorry about the trident. I'll get it back I swear." He replied, the last two sentences in a hushed whisper. He could see she was about to tell him not to worry about it but he beat her to it. "It was difficult to make and clearly took a lot out of you, I'll be sure to get it back. I gotta go I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do." Izuku said as he finished his portion of the cleaning.

Handing the bottle to Kaminari he headed for the door. He frowned slightly as he heard quite a bit of noise on the other side. Sure enough once he opened it up there was a sea of students all crowded around the classroom.

"Is there something we can help you with?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Before any of the students could answer Bakugo came up from behind and spoke up.

"They're scoping out the class that was victorious against real villains." He said in a tone that was somehow both angry and arrogant.

"Did you know depending on the outcome of the festival it's possible for students in other classes to be moved up into the hero course?" A student said as he made his way through the crowd. He was just a bit taller than Izuku with wild purple hair that was spiked up. Something that stood out was that it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"That supposed to scare us?" Bakugo replied angrily.

"It's a statement. Consider this a declaration of war." The purple haired boy said before walking off. Following that statement a blond haired boy from class 1-B stepped forward and began antagonizing the rest of his classmates. He sighed, shook his head and cut through the crowd not wanting any part of that.

Coincidentally he ended up walking in the same direction as the purple haired kid from a couple seconds ago. He must have heard him coming up from behind him as he stopped and turned to face him. Izuku didn't stop or even look at the boy as he passed but did leave him with something to think about.

"If you're declaring war you better have the power to back it up." He said and continued on his way.

Leaving school he didn't go straight home rather he stopped by a family mart to get some snacks. He went through the isles grabbing whatever looked good before getting in line to pay. As he got closer to the cashier he noticed a glass display case with trays of donuts inside. His mind immediately remembered a few years ago how Brulee would always give him a free small donut when he'd go to her stand with his mom.

He blinked and realized he was next when the man in front of him crossed his field of view. "Can I also get a box of donuts please?" He didn't even wait until he got home and began munching on the treats.

A week passed by in the blink of an eye and it was finally time for the sports festival. In that time he'd focused on his school work and getting in better shape. He was happy to say he was making progress. He didn't know if the mirror was playing tricks on him or not but he looked bigger and was definitely faster as well. What he'd really made good progress on was his Busoshoku haki, as he could coat any part of his body with it at will.

He'd also made some progress on a technique he'd been wanting to try. He hoped he'd be able to use it in the tournament. He looked around to see all his classmates in their pe uniforms all talking amongst themselves, most likely trying to calm their nerves. All classes had their own waiting room assigned to them and were told to wait until Present Mic, who'd be one of the announcers along with Aizawa, called them to the field.

Izuku leaned back against a wall and closed his eyes. As he'd been doing any chance he got he relaxed and focused on his kenbunshoku haki. He could still in a sense 'see' everyone around him including the crowd that filled the stadium. He could feel their excitement as well as the students nervousness.

Only two apart from himself weren't nervous, Bakugo was one of them. The other, well he was heading in his direction.

"Todoroki do you need something?" He asked calmly, staring at the white and red haired boy.

He didn't get an immediate answer as his classmate stared unflinchingly at him for a few seconds before responding. "Looking at things objectively I think I'm stronger than you. However, I know you have more power than you lead us to believe. The fight against the Nomu proved that." Their little talk had gotten the attention of the rest of the class by now.

"B…"

"'But I'm going to beat you' that's what you gonna say next." Izuku cut him off causing Todoroki to frown. Whether it was because he cut him off or knowing what he was gonna say, he didn't know but he enjoyed the look. Internally he smirked as he didn't even need his Haki to guess where that conversation was going. If he wanted a challenge he'd get one.

"You're strong Todoroki, but don't think you're strong enough to compete with me. I don't know where this came from, whether you see me as some sort of threat or if you feel like you have something to prove but I'm not losing to anyone." Izuku replied. The two stared each other down and some of the guys were even getting ready to come between them but stopped as an announcement finally came.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for the UA sports festival to begin! Are you ready?!**" The voice of present mic boomed through the arena. From the sounds of the crowd it looks like he got some pretty positive feedback unlike at the entrance exam.

"**Introducing to you first, from the hero course class 1-A**" He yelled out. The students all lined up and began walking out into the field. The crowd cheered louder when they finally made it and they were escorted to a certain spot on the arena and were told to wait. Present Mic went on to introduce 1-B, the support course, the business course, and the general ed course. Once all the introductions were out of the way Midnight made her appearance and walked up to the podium and motioned the greenette up.

"Representing the students is Midoriya Izuku from class 1-A." Making his way up he noticed everyone looked to his class then to him and began to quiet down as he stood in front of the podium. Even the lively crowd quieted down to make sure they wouldn't miss anything.

He stood in front of all of UA and looked everyone over. Had he been the same kid he was years ago he'd say something like 'everyone do your best' with the occasional stutter, but now…

"UA." He began "I know there's been talk ever since the incident a few days ago. As a result of that there seems to now be animosity between classes." He continued looking at class 1-B and the purple haired kid from general ed. "So I'll say this, I know a lot of you may see me as a target simply for being in 1-A. If you're coming to get me come get it. It's not gonna be easy and you know it." He finished and began walking back to his class ignoring the glares and boos the students were throwing his way.

Midnight smirked at his declaration and took the microphone again. "The first event will now begin." She said pointing a hand up towards the giant monitor. On screen the words 'obstacle race' appeared. "The first event is the obstacle race, as it's name implies it's a race in which you'll have to get through a series of obstacles. The first forty two will continue to the next round. All students to the starting line."

The screen cleared up and began displaying the view of the course. The students did as they were told and walked out with their classes and gathered at the starting line. He could feel the majority of them being nervous or scared. That'd make it easier for him. He bent down and reached for the ground to stretch. Some of the others followed suit and began limbering up. He glanced at his classmates and figured at least half of his class had a chance of making it. The business course was most likely finished here and the support course had some chance. He briefly wondered how the purple haired kid would get through this but stopped those thoughts as Midnight made herself known.

"_I've been waiting to try this._" He thought to himself as he prepared to start. Everyone began leaning forward slightly looking ahead to try and get the lead as soon as possible. Izuku on the other hand kept his gaze straight on the woman. Her figure for a second longer than acceptable before his eyes went to the small gun in her hand. He calmed his breathing and focused, the world took a blue hue and seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Like this he watched as her finger slowly squeezed the trigger and moved. He jumped forward almost as if he was diving into the ground and turned himself into mochi. The crowd went wild inside the stadium as they watched him take the lead by turning himself into a spinning donut and taking off.

Following him Todoroki took off using his ice to propel him forward with bakugo hot on his trail, his palms firing explosions rapidly. The rest of the students used their quirks to try and make something happen or simply tried to run as fast as possible to try and get within the top forty two. If you were to look inside the mochi donut up ahead you'd see Izuku's head looking to the side to guide himself.

His vision saw a red shape coming up and the form of a hand coming down. It was the same size as the robots he'd gotten through at the entrance exam. Seconds later it was within view and sure enough it's hand was rising up as it prepared to strike. Grunting in annoyance Izuku forced the mochi to spin faster and accelerated right as the fist came down to strike. He moved a bit to the left letting the fist hit the ground and continued on his way.

"_I'll just let Todoroki and Bakugo take care of it_" He thought to himself from within. At his speed he was quickly able to see the next obstacle on the course coming up. It seemed to be a cliff with a drop off. Some ropes were connecting the small islands and it was a no brainer that they had to balance their way across if they had no other means.

Making his donut jump into the air he released the technique turning himself back. Using the momentum he'd gotten while spinning he extended his arms as far as needed before coating his hands in haki. His fingers dug deep into the ground on the other side and forced his arms to retract. The crowd cheered loudly as his body shot from one end of the obstacle to the other.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen Midoriya from class 1-A is making quick work of the track. Todoroki and Bakugo are just behind and are fighting for second place. Man this is exciting! Don't you agree Eraserhead?**" Present Mic announced. A less enthusiastic 'yeah' was heard over the speakers.

Once on the other side of the cliffs he soon came across the minefield. He couldn't use his kenbunshoku haki to help as the mines didn't have strength, presense, or any sort of intent. "No matter" He whispered to himself as a couple arms grew out of his back. Including his own two all of them began building pressure before firing into the minefield, effectively detonating the explosives.

One by one they set off causing a chain reaction setting others off. The crowed groaned in disappointment as the area began being covered in smoke. Apart from those he could hear the sound of Todoroki's ice and Bakugo's explosions getting closer. He jumped, turing into the donut again, but this time covered himself in busoshoku haki under the cover of the dust and debris. Some explosives went off near him but didn't do damage. Once he saw he was coming to the end of his cover of smoke he released the haki and cleared the field. With the building in sight he sped up and jumped once inside the building, making a show of turning himself back to normal in mid air and sliding to a stop crossing the finish line.

"**In first place Midoriya Izuku. Let's hear it for him everybody.**" Present Mic yelled. Izuku looked around at everybody cheering and let a smile grace his face knowing his mom was watching. One event down two to go.

**Alright I'll go ahead and end it there. What did you guys think? Now remember after the festival they get to pick their hero names and go to the agency of whoever had interest in them. In this story he won't be going with Gran Torino i'm thinking someone else. Also next up I'll probably be trying to update my One Piece story or possibly my bleach one not sure yet. With what's going on in the world I suddenly have some more free time. Anyways you guys if you have any suggestions or want to see anything let it be known in a review or PM me. Stay safe. Later**


	8. Chapter 8

**And we back! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and how the festival began. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter just as much. I'll be going over the cavalry battle and final stage in this one, honestly I want to finish this arc quickly as the following one has a lot more action. Anyways that's all I have to say for now let's get onto the action.**

A few moments after crossing the finish line the rest of the students began trickling in. Todoroki followed by Bakugo then most members of class 1-A. Most of the students had their hands on their knees as they inhaled deeply trying to catch their breath. He could see some looking distressed as they crossed the line, no doubt hoping they had made the cut.

"Alright everyone here's the list of the top 42 who will be continuing on to the next round." Midnight announced, immediately all eyes turned to the board except Izuku. Having finished first he didn't bother looking up, instead he looked around to see his classmates reactions. That would tell him all he needed to know.

Sure enough all of them looked satisfied. Well, most of them did. Momo looked upset and he could faintly hear her complaining to the girls about something Mineta did. She must have felt his gaze as she turned her attention to him and shot him a small smile which he returned. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Momo's fellow girls. He couldn't help but feel amused as he watched the girl's face begin to turn red as Mina whispered something in her ear.

Luckily for her she was put out of her misery by Midnight announcing that the next part of the festival was about to begin. The jumbo screen lit up with the words 'Cavalry Battle' on display along with some images to go along with it. The voluptuous woman went on to explain the rules of the battle. Each team was to be comprised of at least two members and four max, the main objective was to collect the other teams headbands. Each participant had been assigned points to them depending on how they placed in the race.

Izuku however was worth the most at 10 million. Naturally this put a giant target on his back. She proceeded to give them 15 minutes to assemble their teams and prepare for the event.

He looked around to see who he could possibly recruit and saw everyone rushing to form a group with the best odds of winning. He turned his attention to Momo but saw that she was already in a group with Todoroki. Pity.

"_I only really need one person_" He thinks to himself as he scouts the others. Damn if only Todoroki hadn't taken Momo for his team, a part of him thinks the dual hair colored boy picked her to spite him. Wait, that was it. He looked closer to the ground and saw just the man he needed. Heading in his direction he noticed everyone keep their eye on him but none made an effort to recruit him.

"Mineta, please join my team." He told his short classmate. "I'll be the legs and you be the rider."

Mineta scratched the back of his head looking nervous and glanced around to find someone to take him. He was out of luck however as like his classmate no one wanted to team up with him.

"I don't know man, everyone will be on us if it's just us two. Hell even if we had four we'd be a target."

"Don't worry I have a plan. Your quirk will be perfect for this event." Seeing that he wasn't getting through to the young man he went through everything he knew about Mineta in his head up until now. All the conversations he'd overheard in class and things the boy had said. He smiled inwardly as he figured out how to talk him into it.

"Mintea, you like women don't you?" That got his classmates attention. "Would I be wrong to guess that you're trying to be a hero for recognition? I'd imagine doing good in this event and proceeding to the next one would really help get your name out there." He pitched. He saw the purple costumed boy's eyes widened as he took in his words. Just a little more. "I think if you got strong enough and your name gets out there, eventually you'd be having women that look like Midnight hanging off your arm."

He had to refrain from shaking his head at the now drooling boy. While he didn't have thoughts as lecherous as the shorter boy, he couldn't deny it wouldn't be half bad if women like Midnight gave him their attention.

"I'm in." The boy all but yelled. It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

"Good. Now we wait for the event to start." The two boys stood next to each other for the next few minutes until the 18+ only hero took the mic and told all the teams to get ready. Izuku stood in front of Mineta and those who had their eyes on him watched as his body turned into the familiar white color indicating him using his mochi. The other competitors, now having their rider secured turned to the duo to see Izuku form two giant blobs of mochi behind him, though they were still connected to his body.

Slowly the Mochi began to change shape, stretching and compressing in certain areas until two copies of the green haired boy were standing behind him. They were perfect copies, the only difference being that they were fully white and the clothes they wore were also made of mochi and had no color. The two were connected to him by a thick string of mochi attached to his back. "Alright Mineta hop on" He told the smaller boy as all three Izuku's knelt down.

Mineta jumped up and his eyes widened when a small seat was made out of mochi for him to sit on. He wiggled in the seat only to see that he was completely stuck there.

"_Perfect. He has no chance of falling off and my clone technique worked. As long as they're connected to me I can move them freely._" Izuku thought as he turned to Midnight who along with the crowd stared in fascination.

"Alright students on my mark. Begin" She announced. As expected the teams all moved at once, those closest to the duo coming after them first. Willing his mochi to do as he wanted the two clones jumped back at the same time as he did avoiding a swipe from one of the teams reaching for the headband that he'd entrusted to Mineta.

"I'm going to need your quirk for a bit." Izuku told his partner as they headed away from the teams. The two clones extended one of their arms along with him. "I need six orbs on each arm please." Doing as he was told Mineta began popping the balls off his head and placing them on the mochi limbs presented. Fortunately his head didn't bleed from the amount of orbs he took off in the process.

Once done the greenette retracted the arms. "It's over." He commented. Mineta wasn't sure how but the finality in his classmates voice was enough to make him not question it. The two continued to run around the arena making sure to always keep the headband out of reach. Bakugo and Todoroki both came at them plenty of times only backing off when another 'easy' target was near them.

"As long as we keep our headband we don't need to do anything." Mineta said happily.

"True but we're here to get the pros to notice us. We're not just gonna run around we have to do something to stand out. That's where these come in." He replies indicating to his three arms that still have Mineta's orbs attached to them.

"Well it has to be soon because time is running out." Mineta told him. "No one's gonna be impressed like this."

Izuku nodded. "How fast can you throw those balls on your head?" He questioned as he smacked the hand of one of the 1-B students that was trying to reach for their headband.

"Pretty quickly, but if I take too many my head will start bleeding."

"Perfect. Once we're upside down you start throwing the balls as fast as your little body allows you to." Mineta's eyes widened and was about to ask what he meant by upside down but was stopped as he felt himself propelled high into the air, well above the stadium.

All eyes turned to them as they hit the peak of the jump and turned themselves upside down. The sound of Mineta screaming was drowned out by the cheers of the crowd.

"**Woah what is this!?"** Present Mic yelled. Everyone watched as Izuku used his arms to create momentum for them, allowing them to being spinning at a rapid pace as they began their descent.

"Go!" Getting over his fear the small boy begins pulling the balls off his head and throwing them upwards towards the ground. Down below the competitors all knew what was happening and began moving around doing their best not to get hit by the balls. Class 1-A knew if one touched you it wouldn't come off until Mineta manually removed them, class 1-B tried to avoid but didn't do much after one hit and didn't do anything to them.

In the end every team ended up being hit due to the fact that they were all grouped together and there was only so much space to move. Some hit in the arms others in the head but the majority of the orbs hit the ground. As they neared the ground the mochi user hardened his body as they landed to avoid hurting himself.

"**What a move! They landed in the center of the arena, what will happen now!?" **Mic asked the crowd, which only served to fire them up even more.

"Fuck dude we're in the center. There's only seconds left everyone's gonna get us!" Mineta panicked.

"Calm down. You think the girls are gonna like someone who starts panicking at every little thing?" That worked like a charm as the perverted boy immediately ceased his screams and tried to look serious.

"_They are gonna come at us. But due to the orbs on the ground they'll have to take specific steps to get to us unless they wanna be stuck in place._" He thinks as he looks around them taking note of where the orbs landed. "_Which makes predicting where they'll be easy._"

Midnight announced that there was ten seconds left until the event ended and everyone used the remaining time to try and take their headband. Izuku smirked as the teams approached. "_Here we go_"

Once they got close enough the three arms that he had Mineta put orbs on all shot out in different directions, each one sprouting another arm wherever an orb was placed. The result was 21 arms being shot out in total.

"**Incredible!**" Mic yelled as all the arms retracted and the duo once again jumped into the air to ride out the final seconds. Midnight called for the event to stop just as they began their descent. Upon landing Izuku and his two clones each raised their arms into the air showing multiple headbands in their possession.

The crowd went wild as the images of Izuku and Mineta were displayed on the screen as being in first place but stopped shortly afterward as Midnight asked for their attention.

"We have a unique situation here. The next phase of the festival requires the winners of the cavalry battle, however, we've never had a case where one team collects every headband. Normally a handful of teams would continue on but in this case we'll be taking a brief recess to discuss how we'll proceed. please take this time to use the restrooms or to get some food and drinks. We'll be back shortly." She announced before walking off to find out how they'd proceed.

It was about twenty minutes later when the voluptuous woman returned. "Thank you all for your patients. After discussing it with the rest of the committee we've decided that the cavalry battle will be restarted. However, the team consisting of Midoriya Izuku and Mineta Minoru will not participate as they have qualified for the next event.

The rest of the teams please prepare to start again." She announced as she led the two away. The two young heroes in training were led back into their classes waiting room and told to watch until it was time for the third event. The teams all battled it out against each other again, this time there was much more action between them as they weren't all going for a single target.

A little while later the even concluded and the winners were selected for the final round. Midnight once again asked for everyones attention and went on to explain the next event. "This will be the final event of the UA sports festival. It will be a tournament style battle consisting of one on one matches, with the winners moving up the bracket until ultimately only the champion remains. The first round will be as follows…" She says motioning to the screen.

It lit up revealing a bracket showing who would be fighting who. Izuku looked at the bracket, trying to find out who he'd be facing. Looks like he'd be going up against one Shinso Hitoshi.

"Shit she's gonna kill me I know she is." Looking down he saw Mineta staring at the screen and followed his gaze to see he was going up against Mina. He patted the boys head twice and gave him a silent 'good luck' before breaking away from the others. Everyone was looking around trying to find they're opponent either to say good luck or to trash talk in the case of a certain 1-B class member.

"The first match will begin in one hour starting with Midoriya Izuku vs Shinso Hitoshi." Midnight announced before walking off. The crowd all seemed mildly put off as they had to wait once again but many stood to stretch or even head to the restroom again to not miss any of the action to come.

An hour later both the fans and the pro heroes in attendance were ready. The fans because they knew this years first years were different from the rest. The pros were of similar thought though they wanted to see just how much talent they could possibly recruit. "Will Midoriya and Shinso please make your way to the stage." Midnight called from the center of the fighting ring. This only seemed to egg on the crowd even more as the two competitors appeared and stood facing each other. Up in the crowd the students who didn't make it to the finals were also watching in anticipation. Those from 1-A more so than the rest. They were all looking hoping to see what else their green haired classmate could do. They'd seen him fight a bit during his battle against Bakugo but that had been more of a one sided beat down. They were hoping someone, namely todoroki, could push him to really try.

"Begin!" Midnight yelled before moving out of the ring. The two boys stayed still, neither moving or saying anything until Shinso spoke.

"After this match ends I'll be taking your place in 1-A."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" The green haired boy asked genuinely curious. Shinso sounded too confident in his words but hadn't displayed anything to back up his claim. The moment the words came out of his mouth he felt his body stop responding to him. He could move his eyes and think but couldn't force his body to move at all.

"Just like this. Go ahead and walk out of bounds." Shinso ordered. His body turned and began walking towards the edge of the arena much to the shock of the spectators.

"_So that's his game. He brainwashes people._" He thought to himself as he tried to force his body to obey. "_Come on stop._" He yelled inwardly to no avail. If he had the ability to he'd be grinding his teeth in anger and frustration. He'd made it this far only to be told to lose like this. "_Damn it I said Stop!_" He yelled in his mind.

What happened next was felt by everyone. All throughout the arena all normal spectators, students, and even pros felt a sudden pressure surround their being. The crowd was silent as the pressure increased, and suddenly one by one people began falling over with their eyes having rolled into the back of their heads. Most of the normal civilians and some of the general course students along with a small portion of the pro heroes met the same fate. As quick as it had happened the pressure suddenly lifted. For a few moments no one said a word.

"**People around the arena have been knocked out! What's going on? Is it a villain attack?**" Present Mic yelled while looking around frantically.

"No." Eraserhead's monotone voice cut in. Everyone turned in his general direction in the commentators box waiting for him to elaborate. "It was from Midoriya" All eyes immedietaly turned to the green haired boy who was glaring at his opponent, not the least bit affected by what had just happened. The lack of reaction and look on his face was what led his homeroom teacher to deduce it had been his doing.

Izuku took a deep breath and used his thumb to crack each finger, making sure his body was obeying him again. Shinso meanwhile looked at him with wide eyes not understanding how he'd broken his control.

Izuku rushed forward towards the purple haired boy. He at least respected Shinso a little more when rather than stay frozen in place he tried to punch him as soon as he'd gotten close enough but it was no use. Izuku's body opened up letting the fist go through him and delivered a hard right to the boys face.

"How did you break my control?" Shinso asked as he shakily stood up while rubbing his chin. Unfortunately for him his green haired opponent didn't answer this time, having deduced how his technique worked.

Izuku pulled his right arm back and willed it to increase in size before punching Shinso out of the ring.

"Shinso has been knocked out of bounds and is unable to continue. The winner is Midoriya." Said boy rolled his shoulders a bit as he walked off the stage and back into the waiting room where the others still having to fight were at. No one said anything to him as he stepped inside and sat along the wall, but he could feel all eyes on him.

Now that he had time to rest it hit him. "_I used Haoshoku Haki."_ He thought to himself. He'd successfully used all three types and couldn't wait to learn to call it at will.

**Alright Imma go ahead and end it there. What did you guys think? Any suggestions or comments on what you'd like to see in the future? Also if any of you are Hunter x Hunter fans I have a story in mind in which Deku is born a bit earlier, like Eraserhead time period. His quirk would be Bandit Secret which most of you know what it does. Im thinking a deku x Midnight or Mitsuki. I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to do it but if you guys are interested let me know.**

**Anyways stay safe you guys.**


End file.
